


True love deserves a second chance

by Gibbo92



Series: True love series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Rated E For Later, Robert lightwood is a homophobic ass and genuinely not a nice person, Second Chances, Valentines a good person in this, magnus has a mom, mention of cheating but no one actually cheated, will add more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 24,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Magnus and Alec met when  Magnus was 20 and Alec was 18 and it was true love the moment they met however after one bad argument and a misunderstanding they break upTen years later they meet again but can Alec ever forgive Magnus and can Magnus ever win back the love of his life.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: True love series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032117
Comments: 105
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey *waves* 
> 
> Welcome to my first ever multi-chapter story.
> 
> Dont know how often I will update this I dont have a set schedule but I'm hoping to get something up once a week/every 2 weeks
> 
> All mistakes are my own and characters belong to Cassandra clare. 
> 
> Please read Author note before reading 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772034/chapters/65579575

  
Alec reached over and turned the alarm off with a groan, why did it have to be so early, that was a stupid question really, Alec always set his alarm for 5am so he could get up and work out before having to get ready for work.

Alec worked at Robert lightwood, Alec’s father’s accountant firm, being the eldest of the lightwoods came with responsibilities such as taking over his father’s business unlike his siblings who had the freedom to do as they wanted.

Isabelle and Jace, well Jace wasn't exactly his brother, he had come to live with the lightwoods after his uncle Michael Wayland had sadly passed away when Jace was only a child.

Alec slowly climbed out of bed and pushed his feet into his shoes and headed out towards the kitchen to grab his keys and head off for a run. An hour later Alec returned and went to get ready for the day.

Magnus was running late. He stupidly went out last night to celebrate another successful fashion show, In Paris this time, he knew he shouldn’t have as he had an early flight back home but he couldn’t resist the gorgeous guy that had been flirting with him all night. He felt really bad he had promised his friend that he would be home in time for her art show. 

Luckily when he had rang her to explain, she just chuckled and told him she understood and would see him when he got back.

“Jace what do you want? I’m running late” Alec was just about to head out the door when Jace had rang him

“Hello to you to brother, its Clary’s art show tonight” Clary Morgenstern was Jace’s girlfriend and Alec’s best friend 

“Jace you know Its not that I don’t want to come, I can’t, Clary understands why” Alec really hated letting Clary down every time he was asked to go to one of her shows but he just couldn’t do it, not if he was there.

“He won’t be there, he got held up somewhere, I’m sick to death of this it’s been ten years Alec, clary understands but every time you say no it hurts her and before you say anything she won’t say anything to you because she loves you, this isn’t fair on her but you know what brother just go to work I’ll see you on Sunday at Maryse’s”

Jace was right Clary always understood but every time he told her couldn’t come he would always see the sadness on her face before quickly shaking it off “ Tell Clary I’ll be there”  
He could do this it wasn't like he was going to be there.

*Flash back*

Alec was running late for class, it didn’t help that his alarm hadn’t gone off at the right time, he grabbed his coffee from the lad, thanking her and turned quickly on his heel and walked towards the door, He wasn't paying attention when suddenly someone bumped into him or it might have been him who bumped into them, his coffee spilled all over him and he dropped his papers all over the floor

“Hey sorry I wasn't watching where I was going” Alec said as he bent down to collect all his papers off the floor. The stranger bent down to give him a hand “ Nah it’s my fault I was distracted” Alec and the stranger both took this moment to look up.

Alec couldn’t quite believe eyes that the person he knocked into was the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid on eyes on, the man he had bumped into seemed to be briefly distracted before he held his hand out “Hey I’m Magnus” Alec shook his hand “Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec” “well it’s nice to meet you” “Yeah you to, anyway I’m late for class thanks for helping me” “See you” Alec left the coffee shop with a big smile.

*End of flash back* 

It was 7pm and Alec was standing outside Clary’s art show waiting for Izzy and Simon, Simon Lewis was Izzy’s boyfriend.  
“I’m glad you decided to come this time” Izzy said pulling Alec into a hug, Alec just nodded at her before pulling away “Hey Alec good day at work” Simon asked nodding at him. “Yeah can’t complain”.

Once they were inside they went to find Jace and Clary, Alec felt nervous, he didn’t know why he felt nervous it wasn't like Magnus was here he was stuck somewhere Alec didn’t know and frankly didn’t want to know either.

“Alec you’re here” Clary ran up to Alec and threw her arms around her “Hey Clary yeah I’m here” Alec told her placing a kiss on her cheek. “Sorry I haven’t been to many of your shows before” 

“Hey don’t worry about that, you’re here today and that’s all that matters”

By some miracle Magnus managed to make it just an hour before the end, he knew he probably should off rang Clary first but he wanted to surprise her. 

Once Magnus was inside he looked around to find Clary, he finally spotted her, she was standing with her back towards him, to the left of her was obviously Jace Wayland-Lightwood, he could tell by the way his hair was slicked back, to the right of her was a tall man, Magnus could tell that they must know each other because of the way Clary was so relaxed

As he walked closer he shouted her name then it happened for the first time in ten years he finally laid his eyes on one Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the man who got away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec comes face to face for the first time in 10 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I can't leave this story alone Haha

Alec couldn’t believe it, this was not happening, he felt sick, he wanted to run but his feet wouldn’t work, he was glued to the spot. 

Magnus was surprised to see Alec , Alec never came to Clary’s shows often and he magnus bane was the reason why. 

“ It’s not that I’m not happy your here or I want you to leave but..” Magnus held his hand up “I get it biscuit, I should of rang, I’ll...” 

Alec couldn’t stay here a moment longer, he had to leave, he headed over to the pair “Clary I’m going to go" he couldn’t look at her, he felt awful, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend.

He didn’t wait for her answer, he just pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and walked out.

Magnus felt awful he could see the sadness in Clary’s face. “ I’m sorry biscuit” 

"It's not your fault, I guess it still hurts" Clary rubbed his arm. 

Magnus knew Clary was just saying it to make him feel better, it was completely his fault, he pushed and pushed Alec until he couldn't take it anymore. 

He told clary that he was going to go, he was no longer in a mood to see people, he was about to cross the road when he saw Alec sitting against the wall with his head between his knees.

Alec couldn't breathe the moment he walked outside he fell against the wall and slid to the ground, after ten years it still hurt like it was yesterday.

Magnus contemplated going in and getting Jace, but against his better judgement he slowly walked towards Alec, when he reached him he cautiously crouched down in front him.

Alec sensed someone crouched down in front of him, well not just anyone, he could tell by the sandalwood scent that it was Magnus. He knew he probably should tell him to go away but he still couldn't catch his breath.

Magnus remembered Alec suffered with the occasional panic attack. "Hey Alexander, come on look at me" that's when he saw the tears "come on deep breaths, follow my breathing"

Damn it Alec thought to himself, he didn't want Magnus to see the tears, he didn't want him to know he was still hurting.

" There you are Alexander" Magnus said to Alec once he had caught his breath. "do you want me to go and get Jace?" Magnus really didn't want to go and get Jace, he wanted to be the one to look after him but he lost that right years ago.

"No, I'm fine" Alec knew he was lying but he just wanted to get away from here, from Magnus.

"You are definitely not fine Alexander, if you won't let me get Jace then at least let me help, you need a drink and something to eat" Magnus held his hand out to help him up. 

Magnus was surprised that Alec placed his hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled up, he was suprised Alec didnt want him to go and get Jace, he was even more surprised when Alec agreed to go and get a drink and a bite to eat.

Yep He, Alexander Gideon Lightwood was an idiot, why he agreed to it despite his brain screaming no he didn't know, well actually he did know, He could never say no to Magnus Bane.

Magnus couldn't help but keep looking over at Alec as they walked along, he hadn't changed at all, well he looked older but apart from that he looked no different from the day they met.

They finally reached the cafe type restaurant, Magnus lead them to a table towards the back, once they were settled in, the waitress came over and took their order. 

Magnus ordered a coffee, black and ham and tomato panini for Alec and a cappuccino and a cheese and tomato panini for himself once the waitress left he realised what he done and started to get up" sorry Alexander I ordered for you let me just go and.. " 

Alec surprised himself by grabbing Magnus's arm, "It's fine, I still like my coffee black and ham and tomato panini 's are still my favourite kind" 

Magnus felt all the tension leave his body "so..how have you been?" 

"I'm been doing great, I hear your a big time successful fashion designer now" whilst everyone was cautious not to talk about Magnus in front of him it didn't mean Alec didn't hear them talk about him.

" well I wouldn't go that far, so what do you do now?" the instant the question came out of his mouth he regretted, occupations had always been a sore topic between the two of them.

" I'm an accountant at dad's firm" Why did Magnus have to ask, he knew Magnus's views on this, he just hoped enough time had last for Magnus to leave it alone.

Magnus knew he should of left it alone but he couldn't stop himself "Oh I see" he hated that Alec still ended up in a job he didn't actually want, he looked at Alec and could tell he wasn't happy with him

"What's that suppose to mean Magnus" Alec could feel his anger rise, was this really happening 10 years later

" You could never stand up to Robert could you" Magnus tried to stop himself he knew he needed to shut up but he just couldn't. "Tell me something does he still ignore the fact you're gay" 

" fuck you Magnus” Alec sexual orientation was always an issue with his father “ How dare you? Not everyone gets the freedom you have! I’m the eldest, I’m suppose to be the responsible one, Izzy's is dad's princess, she can do what the fuck she wants and dad Pat’s her on the back and tells her good job an.."

Magnus tried to stop him " And Jace is the rebel of the family, he messes up and it’s well try better next time, this was a big mistake, but you know what my biggest mistake was magnus, you, your my biggest mistake I wish I never met you and I hate you Magnus Bane" Alec threw some cash on the table and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queue some heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasnt going to post this chapter until Monday, hadnt even planned on finishing this chapter until then haha.
> 
> Enjoy

Flashback __

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Magnus couldn’t help but jump “what!..oh Alexander its you”_

_“I..” Alec couldn’t get the words out he was that upset, him and his dad had been arguing again apparently he wasn’t working hard enough and he needed to get over this silly idea of being gay and being in love with another man_

_Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, by the look on his face he guessed him and Robert had another argument “you don’t have to tell me, come and sit on the couch with me and we'll watch a movie"_

_They were watching some movie, alec wasn’t sure what they were watching he hadn’t been paying attention when Magnus had put it on._

_Magnus knew Alec was obviously distracted but he wasn’t going to force the man to talk._

_“He said I wasn’t working hard enough in my classes, he told me I needed to be more focused and I need to get over the silly idea of being gay and in love with you" Alec couldn’t keep quiet anymore, he needed to vent._

_Magnus felt his blood boil, this wasn’t the first time this man said something like this, Alec was the hardest worker in all of his classes and he didn’t even want to be an accountant._

_“ Alec I know you hate talking about this but..” Magnus felt alec put his finger to his lips._

_“Magnus please don’t, I know your opinion on this and you know why I have to do this" Alec really didnt want to argue with Magnus._

_“That's rubbish, your 18 an adult, you should have a choice, you pick your own path not your father"_

_Magnus was furious not at Alec but at Robert, he couldn’t understand why a man who was suppose to be a father could put so much pressure on a child._

_“Please just drop it Magnus” Alec stood up, he came here to get away from the arguing._

_“No I won’t Alexander, it breaks my heart every time you come here and your upset. I can't sit back anymore and tell you everything will work out in the end because it won’t not if you don’t stop being a coward!!” The instant he called Alec a coward he wanted to take it back._

_Alec stood in shock, is that what my boyfriend really thinks of me, that I’m a coward he thought._

_“Don’t!” Magnus had started to say his name but he wasn’t interest in what he had to say._

_Both men just stood there in silence looking at each other. After what felt like an eternity Magnus spoke._

_“look obviously we're both very worked up, you stay here tonight and I’ll go to Tessa's and we'll talk in the morning" Magnus pressed a light kiss to Alec cheek before grabbing his keys and leaving Alec stood there._

_And that was the last time Magnus saw Alec._

*end of flashback*

Magnus wiped the tears from his eyes, that memory was always a painful one, the morning after that argument Magnus had come back to his apartment to apologise but all he found was a goodbye note. 

The waitress came back with their order looking surprised to see him alone, he apologised to the waitress telling her that he wasn’t hungry anymore and left.

♡♡♡

Alec was furious! What an asshole? How dare he bring all that up, he had no right.

Alec knew he probably should just go home but he couldn’t go and sit in his empty house thinking so with that thought he shook himself off and went to the bar he liked to go to when he was stressed.

♡♡♡

His head was throbbing and the banging in his head wasn’t helped by the constant banging at his door.

Shit Alec thought when he looked at his phone, it was 2.pm, he was suppose to attend a meeting with an important client at 11 but obviously he missed it.

“Where the hell were you?!” Robert barged past Alec as soon as he opened the door.

“Imagine my surprise when Mr Rey rang me to tell me he was considering taking his business else where because my Son didn’t show up. I hardly ever as you to work on a Saturday” This was a lie Alec near enough always worked on Saturday so his father could go run off with which ever mistress was free

“sor..” Alec was going to apologise but then thought better of it, his dad was never one for excuses.

“You look like hell Alec, go clean yourself up, I expect a phone call from Mr Rey later to tell me my son went over to his office and begged for him not to leave" and slammed the door as he left.

Alec threw himself down on the couch, he couldn’t believe he forgot, damn Magnus Bane it was all his fault.

♡♡♡

“Well you look awful son” Magnus’s mom Ella told him when he walked into the kitchen.

“Sorry ibu, I had a rough night" Magnus placed a kiss on her cheek.

“What’s wrong my sweet boy" Magnus’s mom was always worried about her son. 

For as long as Magnus could remember it had always been his, mom and his sister Tessa, Magnus’s dad had died when he was only 2 years old.

Magnus was about to tell her when, “geez Magnus you look like shit!” Will Herondale had walk through the door, Will was Magnus’s brother In law well one of them anyway.

“Leave him alone, you idiot! Are you okay Magnus?” yep that was Jem always putting his husband in his place.

Jem was Magnus’s other brother in law, he was a bit more quiet and reserved than Will, sometime Magnus liked him better.

Both men were married to Magnus sister Tessa, Magnus mom had fostered Tessa when both her and Magnus was just 13 and whilst Ella had never adopted Tessa she was still his sister. 

“ I saw alexander last night” Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, they hadn’t heard him say that name in 10 years.

Tessa who had just walked in when Magnus told them was the first one to speak up " oh little brother come here" and pulled him in for a hug, she always called him that when he was having a rough time despite her actually only being a month older than him.

“ How did that happen" Jem had asked him so Magnus explained everything to them including what had happened at coffee.

No one said anything to him, his sister just pulled him for a hug, what could they say , they knew how Magnus got when something bothered him and obviously Alec’s situation still upset him ten years later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has subscribed left kudos, comments and bookmarked this story, its really apreciated especially with this being my first multi chaptered fic.
> 
> So I have This chapter and 4 more edited and ready to go so I will be trying my best to upload a chapter a day for the next few days.

It was 6PM by the time Alec got home, after his father had left, he went and cleaned himself up and went to Mr Rey's office to profusely apologise, thankfully Mr Rey accepted his apology but told him under no certain terms that if he stood him up again he would ruin the lightwood business.

Afterwards Alec had gone straight to the gym normally a few rounds with a punching bag helped him feel better but not this time 

He was about to go and get changed when Jace walked in. “You haven’t been answering my calls” 

“ I wonder why" Alec had been declining his Jace’s calls all afternoon he wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone let alone Jace, after all this was partly his fault if he hadn’t of guilt him into going, he would of never came across Magnus.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, must of brought back a lot of memories for you” Jace was concerned he hadn’t seen Alec like this in a long while, not since the night he showed up at Jace’s room crying.

“No I’m not alright Jace and it’s your fault!” Alec explained to Jace everything that had happened after he left the show “you just had to guilt me into coming, you knew I didn’t want to come, yet you still did it! Yes I know not coming to these things hurts clary and I hate that I hurt her, apart from you she’s my only friend but that man broke my heart not only did he call me a coward but he cheated on me with that bitch Camille” 

Alec had enough, he didn’t want to do this anymore he wanted to be left alone, he pushed Jace out the house and as soon as the door was shut he slid down and cried.

*Flashback*  
_Magnus had left over an hour ago, Alec was still stood looking at the door. Yes calling him a coward was out of order but Maybe Magnus was actually right, he was a coward for as long as he could remember he was always doing what was asked of him but no more he was going to tell his dad to fuck off and start living for himself so with that in mind he grabbed the key Magnus’s had given him and went to find his boyfriend._

_Luckily Tessa didn’t live too far from Magnus, when Tessa opened the door to him she explained to him that Magnus had originally planned to come to hers but he had then bumped into some friends and they had gone off to pandemonium._

_So that’s where he found self, once he was inside he looked around for Magnus that’s when he saw them, his boyfriend had his arm around Camille, Magnus’s ex-girlfriend. He couldn’t believe one argument and he runs back to her, with tears in his eyes he ran out of the club._

_He was cheating on him, Magnus claimed to have a strong opinion against those who strayed, Alec ran back to Magnus’s. Alec wasn’t going to stick around and hear Magnus tell him he had made a mistake and ended up with Camille, he loved him so much but after how Robert had treated his mom he couldn’t stick around._

_Alec hunted around for his things; he didn’t have much here just a couple of pairs of Jean’s and some t shirts.  
As much as he was hurting he didn’t want to just leave so he found a piece a paper._

_**Dear Magnus**  
**My dad is right I’m not focused enough, I need to be focussed on my career. I love you Magnus Bane but I can’t be with you anymore Please don’t contact me ever again  
Love Alec **  
Alec took one last look around and left. _

*end of flash back*

Alec couldn’t stop crying. That night was the worst moment of his life. He didn’t want to be alone so he went to the only person who wouldn’t judge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“I’m coming, hold your horses" Magnus had been home a while when someone was banging on the door

“Jace what you doing here" He was very surprised to see Jace Wayland-Lightwood standing at his door

“ You selfish Inconsiderate bastard" Jace swung for Magnus, luckily Magnus had quick reflexes and ducked out the way.

“What the hell Jace" Magnus should of been furious with Jace for taking a swing at him but he knew Jace must of found out what had happened.

“ leave my brother the hell alone. If I find you have gone anywhere near him I will not be responsible for my actions” 

“Is Alexander okay" Magnus knew he shouldn’t of asked but he was still in love with Alec and hated the idea of him hurting even if he had been the one who hurt him

“No he’s not alright, I left him at his house crying his eyes out, the last time I saw him like this was the night he showed up at mine and I held him while he cried himself to sleep because the man he loved cheated on him and with Camille of all people.”

Magnus was taken back. Cheated on Alec? What was Jace talking about “what Jace I nev..”

“Save your excuses for someone who believes you. I meant what I said Bane stay the hell away from my brother!” Jace slammed the door.

Magnus was still in shock he would never cheat on Alec especially with Camille.

♡♡♡

Maryse Lightwood opened to the door to find her eldest son standing there with tears in his eyes, she didnt need to ask what the matter was, her children had already told her.

“Mom" was all Alec could manage before he fell into his mothers arms and burst into tears.

♡♡♡

Magnus still couldn’t quite understand what Jace meant then it him.

Flashback

_Magnus had been on his way to Tessa when he bumped into his friends Ragnor and Catarina. He told them what had happened and they insisted he came for a drink and then they would walk him back to Tessa's afterwards._

_Once inside Magnus was standing around watching his friends laugh and dance, normally he would be right up there with them but he just wasn’t feeling it tonight, he was still thinking about his argument with Alec when Camille stumbled up to him, he automatically put an arm out to catch but in that moment she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away._

_“What the hell Camille! What the hell do you think your doing?" Magnus was furious Camille knew he was in a relationship._

_“What’s the matter darling afraid Mr tall dark and handsome will find out" Camille was running a finger up and down his chest_

_“No cause there’s nothing to find out” Magnus pushed her hand away and took one look at his friends who had seen the whole thing and left_

End of flashback.

That must of been what Jace had been talking about, Alec must of seen her stumble into him and try to kiss him before leaving without seeing what happened after.

This whole time Magnus thought the reason Alec broke up with him was because of the argument but no he must of broken up with him because he thought Magnus had cheated.

It was in that moment he swore that he would make things right and make Alec understand that he never cheated and it was all just a misunderstanding.

He Magnus Bane would win Alexander Gideon lightwood back everyone else be damned!

♡♡♡

“Hey my sweet boy, how you feeling” Maryse had asked her son as she put some breakfast and cup of coffee on the table.

“Like I’ve been ran over by a bus” Alec head hurt from all the crying. Once the tears had ran dry, he thanked his mom for not judging him for crying and wished her goodnight before retreating to his childhood bedroom.

“You need a break, your father works you too hard, you need to ask him for week off" running her hand through her sons hair.

“Mom you know dad wont give me a week off, you know what he’s like”

“Well we will see about that" Mayrse picked up the phone and rang her ex husband.

“Robert Alec is taking the next week off of work... I don’t care how important your clients are" Maryse rolled her eyes, Robert must of said something about responsibility “But our son is more important, so Alec will be taking the week off and don’t bother sending anything to him to look at cause I will burn it.... I’ll tell him”

“What did he say mom" Alec couldn’t help but smile his dad always had a hard time getting his own way when Mayrse got involved, some times Alec wondered if his dad was afraid of her

“ He said he will see you a week on Monday” she smiled at him and left the kitchen

♡♡♡

Magnus didn’t sleep, he was still reeling from last nights revelations. He needed a way to make it right and he wondered if a certain person could help.

An hour later he was stood outside Maryse Lightwoods home. Whilst probably any mother seeing their son heartbroken would want to hurt the person who hurt their son, she wasn’t like that, Magnus had only seen her handful of times in the last 10 years but whenever their paths had crossed she had been nothing but nice to him, he did think maybe she didnt know what Alec thought he did but then he remember nothing got past that women

“Magnus, now isn’t a good time” Maryse said as she pulled the door closed behind her.

“He’s here isn't he. Of course he is its Sunday..I'll leave” No matter what was going on in the Lightwood siblings life they always attended Sunday lunch with Maryse, it felt like a life time ago he was also coming for Sunday lunch

“ Magnus wait, here’s my number ”She handed him her business card “my personal number is on the back, give me ring say... Wednesday and we'll meet for coffee” 

Magnus was surprised when she pulled him into a quick hug before turning around and heading inside.

Mayrse had been surprised to see Magnus standing on her door step, she always did like him, first she had been furious after finding out he cheated on Alec but once she calmed down something didnt sit right with her, Magnus had a very strong opinion on people who cheated, it didn’t make sense that Magnus would do it.

“Who was at the door mom" Maryse was shaken from her thoughts “ No one important dear, watch what your doing or you’ll slice your finger off" She scolded him.

Alec was about to reply when Jace walked through the door “Mother Lightwood I’m home" Jace sing songed 

Alec felt bad about what he said to Jace, of course it wasn’t his fault, Alec didn’t blame him for any of it, he was just having a rough day yesterday and had completely lost his cool.

“No clary today?” Maryse placed a kiss to Jace’s cheek

“No sorry. Jocelyn and Valentine got back earlier than they anticipated so she’s gone for lunch with them and Luke” Jace told her, whilst looking at Alec who wouldn’t look at him. 

Mayrse looked between her two boys “When I get back from putting the washing you both better be hugging or I’ll be getting the ‘getting a long shirt out".

“ Jace..I" Jace interrupted him “if your about to say sorry don’t bother there’s nothing to forgive” Alec relaxed in to the hug Jace was giving him, the tears threatened to fall again.

“I knew threatening you with the getting along shirt would work" Maryse laughed “Now grab a knife Jace and get to work, lunch wont prep its self"

♡♡♡

Magnus decided he would go and see his best friends, he hadn’t seen them since before he went to Paris.

“Uncle Magnus" Magnus picked up his niece and spun around “oh I’ve missed you Madzie" 

“Madzie Fell, what have I told you about running in the house” 

“but Daddy its Magnus” Madzie pouted as Magnus put her down.

“ I don’t care if was the queen of England you don’t run in the house" Ragnor told his daughter.

“well hello my dear old cabbage" Magnus wrapped his arm around Ragnor.

Caterina appeared in the door“ I thought heard voices, Madzie go wash up for lunch please, daddy will help you, I need to talk to uncle Magnus”

Magnus knew the way Cat was eyeing him that she knew everything...well not everything she didnt know Alec had thought he cheated.

“Are you okay? Your mom called and told me everything” Cat put her arm around Magnus.

“I will be Cat” Magnus then told her about how he found out Alec thought he had cheated on him and how he was planned on getting him back

“Just be careful Magnus, I don’t want to see both hurting anymore than you already are. Don’t forget I saw Alec after you guys broke up and he wasn’t doing to well" 

*Flashback*

_Caterina was walking back from the store, she was picking up some wine for her and Ragnor’s date night when she heard a loud bang._

_“Go home Alec, I hate kicking you out when your like this, but I can’t have you fighting”  
Fighting Cat thought, that was so unlike Alec, he hated violence, she made sure to hang back so they couldn’t see her_

_“your a mess, you’ve been here every night for the last 2 weeks and you’ve not arrived sober once, now sit your ass down and wait for Jace and I’ll know if you move" the bar owner pointed to the camera_

_“Fuck you!” she watch Alec tell the guy before he slumped down to the ground and cried._

_It broke Cat’s heart to see him like this, he looked awful, he obviously hadn’t slept in a while and was sporting a black eye, she wanted to go over to him and give him a hug, when Magnus told her about them breaking up she had been shocked, something didn’t feel right and she guessed that there was actually something more to it. <\em>_

_End of flash back._

_“Momma is Magnus staying for lunch pretty please" Madzie had pulled her from her thoughts_

_“Of course he is darling, cant have him going hungry can we”._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short but sweet chapter to take a break from the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule will be 1 chapter per day until the have finished the story. If it changes I will be sure to let everyone know.

It was Monday morning, Alec was still at his mom’s house, and she insisted he stayed here for a couple of nights so he wouldn’t be alone. 

“Mom where’s my work phone, I swear I left it on the table" Alec knew he was supposed to be not working, but he couldn’t break the habit of checking his emails.

“I’ve taken it; you will get it back on Sunday! Your supposed to be taking a break, don’t look at me like that you maybe 28 but I’m still your mother, now if you want something to do I suggest picking up that mop and cleaning the floor” Maryrse was taking no nonsense from Alec, she knew it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t help wanting to check his email despite the fact he wasn’t supposed to be working, it was her stupid ex-husband. 

“Hey Mrs Lightwood is Alec around" Alec had just finished mopping the floor when he heard Clary 

“Yes dear he’s in the kitchen... oh and I’ve told you call me Maryrse” 

Alec couldn’t help but let out a chuckle no matter how many times his mom told clary, clary would always still call her Mrs Lightwood.

“Hey Alec, can we talk?” Clary was rocking on her heels; she always did that when she was nervous.

Alec couldn’t quite find his voice, he'd been dreading this moment, and he didn’t know what clary was going to do or say.

“Jace told me all about what happened, it’s my fault if it weren’t for me it wouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry Alec”

Alec wanted to cry, seeing clary cry and blame herself broke him, he didn’t blame her at all. 

“Hey care bear” Alec always called her than when she was upset “you have nothing to be sorry about, you didn’t know this would happen, neither of us did” for the next few minutes Alec held her whilst she cried.

After a while she pulled away just enough to look up at him “ so your still my best friend and don’t hate me " 

“Of course I am, I could never hate you Care bear, I love you” Alec pulled her back in for another hug. 

“ What you up today? I have the week off thanks to mom" Alec wanted to take Clary out to make up for running out on her for the other day.

“Well I need to go and get some more art supplies” 

“Well that’s settled then we'll go get your art supplies and get some lunch afterwards” Alec grabbed his jacket and keys and held out his hand for Clary to take it.

Maryrse couldn’t help but smile, that’s the most relaxed Alec had been since he showed up at hers on Sunday.

She wanted Alec to go out have some fun, Alec never really got the chance to go and have fun and not have to worry about any responsibilities and her ex-husband was to blame for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	7. AUTHOR NOTE.

I would like to mention whilst the characters are American, their education isnt based off American education.

Which sounds ridiculous probably but I'm from the uk and have no clue about the American education system. Also I didnt want to make them british to fit the educational side of it which is why I dont actually go into depth about education.

In the UK 

From the ages of 11 to 16 you attend secondary school from there you attend college and then depending on what you want to do you then go off to university around 17/18 possibly older.

Anyway sorry to interrupt your reading..


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 10.36 in the UK and I cant sleep so here have a extra chapter lol.
> 
> This should go without saying but if you dont like something just dont read it its that simple no need to air your displeasure 
> 
> Anyway On to chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Thanks for agreeing to meet with me" Magnus told Maryse as he took off his coat and sat down. It was Wednesday afternoon, Magnus had rang her just like she had asked him on Sunday, she invited Magnus to hers knowing Alec was helping Izzy with some decorating. 

“It’s not a problem, I’ll admit I’ve wanted to meet with you for a while” Maryse placed Magnus’s coffee in front of him before continuing.

”but life got in the way, but after what happened over the weekend I couldn’t leave it any longer.” Maryse took Magnus’s hand “ I want to know what exactly did happen 10 years ago”

So he explained everything including what really had happened with Camille, Magnus had tears in his eyes, he couldn’t control them

“I Knew it Magnus, it never sat right with me the idea of you cheating” she pulled him into a hug, Magnus couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

“That’s enough of that, dry those gorgeous eyes of yours” Maryse pulled away after a while and passed him a tissue “ I’m going to help you fix this"

♡♡♡

“Izzy, you didn’t cook this did you" Alec eyed his lunch suspiciously.

“Oi stop criticising my cooking!” she smacked him across the back of his head “No Simon made it, I just had to put it in the oven” 

Alec had been since this morning helping Izzy with painting her and Simons bedroom.

“ I’m glad you came to help, it gives us a chance to talk" Izzy had been really worried about her brothers mental wellbeing whilst he seemed okay at lunch on Sunday she could tell he was worn out.

“Izzy please, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I just want to forget" Alec had enough he swore that he wouldn’t think about it anymore it happened he couldn’t change that no matter how much he wished but he could forget about it

“Hey, don’t worry I wasn’t going to talk about that I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I’ve been very worried about you” she placed her hand on his knee.

“I’m okay Iz, really I am, I just want to enjoy my week off” Alec knew that when he got back to work on Monday, Robert would work him back to the point of exhaustion.

“Okay big bro” Izzy wasn’t going to push, pushing Alec never ended well.

♡♡♡ 

Magnus left Maryse’s around 3PM, she promised him that she would get him a chance to at explain but she couldn’t promise him that Alec would be so willing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes an appearance twice 
> 
> Magnus family has a joke with Magnus
> 
> Alec's had enough
> 
> Magnus remembers something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 8  
Alec’s week off went so fast, once he finally managed to push the events with Magnus to the back of his mind.

He spent most of it spending time with his siblings, it made Alec realise that whilst he saw them every Sunday, it had been a long while since he actually got to spend quality time with them. He actually felt lighter.

“Do you know how many late nights I’ve had to work to make sure nothing was forgotten" Makes a change for once Alec thought.

“ and all because of Magnus Bane, yes Alec, I’ve heard about it and frankly I’m disappointed I thought you got over this whole being gay thing and supposed heartbreak years ago" With that Robert left Alec’s office

Alec just slumped back in his seat well there went my good mood he thought 

♡♡♡

“ Don’t you have your own home to go to, I’m pretty sure I’ve been there a few times” after leaving Maryse house on Wednesday he’d gone to see his sister, he didn’t feel like being alone.

“Will leave him alone, he’s been through enough the last few days, he needs to be with Family" Jem smacked will across the arm.

“Yes I get that but I would like to spend some alone time with my wife and husband, and his presents throws me off my game" Will was only joking, that was him all over, he didn’t actually mind Magnus being here, he just didn’t do well seeing the ones he loved hurting. 

“That’s gross Will I do not need the image of you banging my sister” Magnus chuckled, He knew Will didn’t actually want him to leave, Will just love to joke.

“Hey sometimes, I bang Jem instead" Yep that was it, Magnus was going to have to wash his brain out.

“ Well don’t worry I’m actually going to meet Mother for tea and then I’m helping her with the attic. ” he had promised his mom that once he got back from Paris he would help her sort the attic out.

♡♡♡  
Alec was exhausted, his father had kept him busy today not only did he have his own clients to deal with Robert had asked him to help him. 

He was about to leave when his father walked in his office 

“Oh Alec I need you to come in early and meet with a new client, I can’t do it I’ve got to take Sarah to go get a dress for her sister’s wedding" who was Sarah Alec couldn’t think he'd met far too many of his father’s mistresses to know who was who, Robert was listing off all the things he wanted him to do, Alec head was spinning, he felt the pressure it was too much he couldn’t take it 

“NO! Do it your fucking self” Yep he lost it, he had enough he didn’t stick around to see his father’s reaction all he knew was he was going pay for it tomorrow.

♡♡♡  
Magnus had been sorting out his old belongings in his mom’s attic for the last few hours.

He found toys from his childhood, old sketch books all sorts of random stuff but what had caught his attention was a box full of photographs, he’d been looking through for it for the last 10 minutes.

There was pictures of him with all sorts of people, he was about to close the box when it caught his eye, a picture of him and Alec, he could remember this picture perfectly it was taken on their first date.

Flashback

_Magnus was nervous, it had been 4 weeks since he met Alec in the coffee shop and they were going on their first date._

_When he first laid eyes on him he couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was but he didn’t dwell on it too much what was the point he probably wouldn’t see him again._

_Boy was he wrong, the next day he saw him again leaving the very same coffee shop , he thought it must of been a coincidence but after a week of seeing him in the same coffee shop he knew he just had to talk to him._

_He'd been nervous going over to Alec that first time what if he didn’t remember him, but Magnus didn’t need to worry._

_So after a few weeks of getting to know each other, Magnus finally asked him on a date._

_He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Alec call his name._

_They had gone to the local carnival, Magnus wanted to keep their date fun._

_They went on a few rides and played a few games, They were about to call it a night when Magnus spotted a game where you had to shoot moving targets with a bow and arrow to win a cuddly teddy but that’s not what caught his eye it was a blue spotty dog, he must of been deep in thought cause Alec was shaking his arm. So he explained how he once had a similar one when he was little that apparently his dad had given to him before he died but lost it after he left it at the park one day and he had cried for days._

_Alec must of been moved by the story because next thing he knew he was being pulled in that direction and in one shot Alec won him the dog, Magnus had been so happy that he asked Alec if he could take a picture of them both with the dog so he could always have the memory_

End of flashback.

Magnus wiped his eyes that had been the best first date he'd ever been on, he remembered afterwards Alec had walked him to his car and before he could thank him for a lovely time, Alec asked if he could kiss him and that was their first kiss.

Magnus wondered if the dog was lying around somewhere up here.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesnt learn (his dad really messed him up 😡)
> 
> Maryse has a plan
> 
> Alec has a dream
> 
> Robert gets worse
> 
> Magnus has a freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> Feeling very generous this is 1/4 chapters I'm going to post today for 2 reasons
> 
> 1 the ones I'm posting are to interesting to keep to myself any longer.
> 
> 2 I'm decorating my living next week and need to deep clean before I can so probably wont have any free time until monday.
> 
> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 9  
Alec did go into work early that morning, he knew he should of really stuck to what he had said but he just couldn’t do it and he father must of known that because he was nowhere to be seen. 

♡♡♡

“Hello” Magnus was woken up by his phone ringing, he didn’t go to bed until late last night after he found that picture he went searching through every box and bag in the attic but he hadn’t found it.

“Hi Magnus I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time” it was Maryse on the other line Magnus shot up out of bed. “No of course not, is Alexander ok?” 

“Well physically yes, mentally no, he had a little outburst at work yesterday with Robert, but that’s not why I’m calling, are you free Wednesday night? “ Maryse hoped he was, she thought it was time Magnus got a chance to explain.

“Yeah but can I ask why?” Magnus thought it seemed a bit out of the blue.

“Well you’re going to get your chance to explain your side of things” Mayrse explained to Magnus how she had asked Alec to come over and help her with a few things once he finished work but really she actually wanted Alec to sit down and listen to Magnus.

“Are sure that’s a wise idea? It’s not that I don’t want a chance to talk to Alexander because I really do, I just don’t want to cause any problems between you two.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m his mother, he can never stay mad at me for long, and plus I wouldn’t let him” Yes Alec would probably be really cross with her but she knew that he would eventually forgive her.

“Well if you’re sure, I’ll see you Wednesday” Magnus wish Maryse a good day and hung up the phone.

Shit he thought what am I going to say to him.

Alec sat back in his seat it was lunch time, the meeting went well with the potential client, the man had told Alec he would talk it over with his business partner and let Alec’s father know, Alec had even caught up on his paper work and everything his dad had asked of him, instead of going for lunch Alec leaned back in his chair and decided he would rest his eyes for 5 minutes

*Flashback*

_“Alexander!” Alec woke up with a start to find his boyfriend Magnus looking at him_

_“you fell asleep, Let’s go to bed your exhausted” Magnus was concerned for his boyfriend every night this week Alec had showed up at his and fell asleep before they could even get into bed._

_“I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes” he looked over at Magnus who was giving him a look, okay yeah who was Alec trying to kid, he’d been working extra hard this week between classes, studying and work experience at his father’s work, he felt physically drained_

_“Okay you caught me Magnus, but I’m awake now so tell me about your day”_

_“Nope Mr Lightwood you are going to bed” Alec tried to interrupt him “ No buts you have a free day tomorrow we can spend it together then come on, up you get” Magnus pulled him up off the sofa and into the bedroom once they were in bed Alec curled up next to Magnus and placed his head on his chest, Magnus pulled him close._

_“I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood”_

_“ I love you too Magnus Bane”_

End of flash back.

Alec jolted up right, where on earth did that come from he asked himself, it was probably exhaustion that made him think of it, there was no other explanation; he didn’t have a chance to dwell on it long when his father called his name.

“I’m paying you to work not sleep, just because you’ve manged to get us another client doesn’t mean it gives you the right to slack off, I was going to let you off with a warning for the outburst last night but this is going too far. You’re on temporary leave, now get out!” Robert stormed out.

Alec was rooted to the spot.

♡♡♡

“ I have an emergency is Cat in?” Magnus barged Passed Ragnor as soon as he opened the door.

“No she’s not she’s gone to pick Madzie up from childcare what’s the emergency?” Ragnor was a little concerned

“I’m meeting Alexander tomorrow, well he doesn’t know it but I have no idea what to say to him.. Well I know what to say to him but I don’t know how to say it to him. Oh go I’m an utter mess, what if he doesn’t give me the chance to explain I know Maryse said she would make sure he gives me a chance but I don’t want to force it but at the same time he needs to know I never cheated on him.. What if he hits me, although I probably deserve it, I called him a coward” Magnus flung himself down on Ragnor couch and threw his arm over his face.

“Okay Wow, what?” Ragnor only caught bits of that, he could never understand Magnus when he turned into a ranting lunatic, and it was normally his wife who was the only one who could.

“ I’m seeing Alexander tomorrow and I don’t know how do I tell him I never cheated on him and get him to believe me” Magnus wanted tomorrow to go well

“All you can do my friend is explain to him what actually happened that night, but at the end of the day it’s up to Alec to decide if he believes you” Ragnor sat down next to his friend.

“ Your right, I’ll explain to him what happened that night then it’s up to him to decide"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec talks
> 
> Magnus comes face to face with Robert 
> 
> Robert shows some of his true colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter could be considered as dark.
> 
> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 10

“ So you fell asleep for half an hour and Robert placed you on temporary unpaid leave what a bastard" Jace looked placed a beer in front of Alec.

“Yep basically although he was already in a foul mood cause I practically told him to do one" Alec came straight to Jace’s once he had finally shook himself off and left. Why was everything going so wrong lately?

“ Good on you it’s about time you told him off, Maybe now he’s placed you on leave, you should find another Job that you want to do, not what Robert wants you to do" Jace never understood how Alec could stay in a job he never even wanted.

“Jace it’s not that simple” even if Alec could find the balls to quit he wouldn’t even know what to do

“Of course it is Alec” Jace always looked up to his big brother, he remembered how after his uncle died he came to live with the Lightwoods, and that first night he had been crying in his room when Alec came in and climbed into bed without saying anything and held him close.

“Jace you don’t understand, I’m the eldest, it’s my responsibility, my duty” Alec wished his brother would just leave it alone.

“But..” Alec was right he didn’t understand because it made no sense to him

“Jace just leave it please I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Alec’s head hurt, he didn’t know who he was anymore

♡♡♡

Magnus ended up staying until late evening, him and Ragnor talked a little more about tomorrow, then when cat and Madzie had come home, he spent the rest of the time playing with Madzie. 

He didn’t make it very far before he heard his name, never in a million years when he turned around did he expect to find Robert lightwood.

“What the fuck do you want" Magnus never had much to do with Robert Lightwood in fact he had probably only ever talked to the man once

“That's no way to talk to someone, didn’t your mother ever teach you to show respect to your elders” Robert was angry, he deserved to be respected

“Yeah she did, she also taught me that respect also needs to earned and you Robert have never done anything to earn my respect" Magnus was furious, how dare this man claim he deserved to be respected the only thing that man deserved was a punch in the face

“ I haven’t finished with you Bane" Robert grabbed Magnus’s arm “stay the hell away from my son, I don’t want to finish what I started 10 years ago" 

“What do you mean?” Magnus was confused

“ don’t you think it’s just a little strange that the night I argued with my son, you then argued with him, and then he he ends up leaving you after seeing you with Camille" Robert had a sinister look on his.

Magnus couldn’t quite believe what he was here “ You planned our break up didn’t you"

“In a roundabout way, he was never meant to actually see you with Camille in person, she and I had a plan you see I had a PI following you waiting for you to go to Pandemonium alone so she could throw herself at you so I could show my son you were playing him along, I suppose I should thank you really that I didn’t have to be the bad guy" 

“Why would Camille help you?”

“ Money of course, why else would a whore like her do something for someone else"

“ You bastard” Magnus went for Robert but for an older man he was quite fast and ducked out his way.

“You need to be quicker than that Bane! I meant what I said stay away from my son"  
Before Magnus had a chance to tell him to fuck off Robert walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec meets once again
> 
> Alec feels betrayed
> 
> Magnus admits defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 11

Magnus spent the night thinking, should he cancel, maybe he should walk away now, not because he was scared of Robert but cause he had no idea how to tell Alec what his father had done but after much deliberation and talking it out with his sister he decided that Alec still needed to know the truth and that was why he was in Maryse's living room, they were waiting on Alec.

She rang Magnus early that morning to tell him that he would need to be here earlier as Alec had been placed on temporary leave for some reason unknown to her as neither Alec or Robert would tell her so would be coming by at lunch instead. 

“ Mom I’m...” Alec couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Magnus was sat in the living room

“Don’t even think about it Alec ” Maryse told her son when she saw him move to leave. “ You will sit your butt down and listen to Magnus" Maryse left the room.

Alec was furious, his mom knew how much Magnus hurt and what kind of spiral Magnus sent him in 2 weeks ago yet she invited him in his childhood home.

“ Look Alexander I know I’m the last person in the world you want to see but I need to explain what happened 10 years ago"

“I know what happened Magnus, I’ve relived the night to many times, and I don’t want to do it anymore”

“ That’s the thing Alexander you think you do but you don’t, not everything is black and white please let me explain and if you still want me gone I’ll go”

“Fine, start talking, so I never have to see you again" 

So Magnus explained everything to him, how Camille had thrown herself at him and Alec must of only seen that part and not him pushing her away, he even told him what had happened with Robert last night and what he had found out.

Alec stayed silent the whole way through until now.

“ No your lying Magnus" Alec didn’t believe him “your just trying to make yourself feel better" 

“Alexander please I’m telling you the truth, you have to believe me" Magnus stepped closer to Alec

“ I don’t have to do anything! If it was true that nothing happened you would of told me back then.” 

“ How could I Alexander, I didn’t even know you came to pandemonium to find me and even if I had known you told me not to contact you” Yes at the time as much as he wanted to contact him, he wanted to respect Alec’s wishes more

“ Whatever I’m done, just stay the hell away from me Magnus I mean it, I don’t want to see you ever again!!” 

Maryse had walked in at this time, she could hear it getting a little heated, and she wanted to make sure no one was going to end up harmed physically

“Don’t mom, I can’t even look at you right now” with that Alec stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

“Maryse I’m sorry.” Magnus felt awful he really didn’t want to come between a son and his mother.

“Hey don’t worry about that, he just needs to process, why didn’t you tell me what happened with Robert" Maryse knew would be paying that man a visit. 

“ To be honest I don’t know, I wasn’t even going to tell Alexander it just happened” Magnus couldn’t help the tears roll down his face. “What am I going to do now he doesn’t believe me"

“Hey it’s okay, come here, give it time Alec is a smart man, he’ll see the truth" but Maryse wasn’t sure anymore, maybe the damage was to much to fix

<3 <3 <3

Alec was fuming, he went to the people who he could count on and would never consider betraying him like his mother did.

When Alec got to Jace’s and Clary’s, he found Izzy and Simon there too.

He explained everything including the part about Robert, once he was finished ranting he looked at everyone who just weren’t saying anything then it hit him

“ You guys knew mom was going to do this" what the hell so not only did his mom betray him but everyone else had as well

“ Mom told us the other day what was going to happen” Izzy told him.

“ Alec you know I love you but after you kicked me out the other day I went to see Magnus to tell him to leave you alone and when I mentioned Camille, he looked like he had no clue what I was talking about and at the time I thought he was trying to play innocent but after mom told us how she was suspicious this whole time and then Magnus explained to her what happened I realised he may of actually had no idea what I was talking about" when Jace first found out what Maryse had planned he was furious how could a mom believe someone else over her own son but then he thought about the other day and realised that maybe their whole break up was based on an misunderstanding.

“Great my whole family believe Magnus, some family you guys are” Alec stormed out.

“Alec" Clary called after him but he was already gone.

<3 <3 <3 

Mayrse had asked Magnus to stay, she didn’t want him to be alone but Magnus had politely declined her offer whilst he probably shouldn’t be on his own he didn’t want to see anyone.

Once Magnus got to home he just stood in the door way, what was he going to do now, he told Alec the truth and he didn’t believe him, there was nothing he could do, he slid down and rested his head against the door.

He had lost Alec for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec focused chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter until Monday 
> 
> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 12  
After leaving Jace’s he went for a walk, how could they all believe Magnus? What was it about Magnus that made everyone love him? Then hit him, everyone loved him cause he was trustworthy, he never lied even to spare someone’s feeling, it was one of the reason he fell in love with him.  
Could Magnus been telling him the truth. He needed to find out. Alec knew what he 

“I thought I told you stay away until you could learn some respect” Robert looked up at his son who had stormed into the building  
“Did you plan my break up with Magnus"  
“ What you talking about son" 

__

“DON’T lie to me dad" Alec could tell the way Robert’s body language that he knew exactly what he was talking about. “Did you pay Camille to throw herself at Magnus and then hire a PI to take photos to make it look like he cheated"

__

“ Son this is ridiculous, your mother is right your exhausted, your making....”

__

“Answer the question” Alec knew at that moment what Magnus had told him about his father was the truth

__

“Fine. Yes I did, until you met that man you were focused, he came along and you were distracted from your duties, he made you think you were gay he corrupted your mind"

__

“He never once distracted me dad! He did nothing but support me, even though he hated seeing me so miserable ” It was true, Magnus always supported him even though he didnt like what Alec was being put through and many of times would try and offer him a way out from his father control and abuse.

__

“And as for being gay. I AM FUCKING GAY! You always knew that but you chose to ignore it and pretend I wasn’t, it was just you couldn’t ignore it any longer once I was with Magnus.” Alec knew it was time to start living for himself, everyone was right.

__

“ Shut up! No son of mine is going to be gay!!”

__

“Well it’s a good job I’m not your son.. Not anymore” Alec stepped closer and leaned down “And stay the hell away from Magnus!!”

__

Alec stormed out, he stood there waiting for the panic to hit him but it didn’t. He wanted to go and talk to Magnus but he had one last thing to do and with that in mind, he rang Clary.

__

“Hi. Yes Clary it’s me, look. Yes I’m okay, is Magnus still friends with Caterina loss and Ragnor Fell?...good I need their address” 

__

And that’s where he found himself standing outside Magnus’s best friend house. 

__

“Who are you” Alec was a little taken back to find a little girl standing at the door.

__

Alec crouched down “Hi I’m Alec, is your mommy and daddy here?"

__

“Madzie what have I told you..” Cat couldn’t believe it Alec was standing outside her door.

__

“ Madzie daddy’s making cookies, why don’t you go help him" Cat pushed her daughter along “What can I do for you Alec" 

__

“I need to ask you about pandemonium 10 years ago” Alec wondered if Cat would turn him away after all he hadnt treated Magnus well these last weeks.

__

“well then you better follow me" Cat lead him into the living room

__

“Sorry about the mess, 5 year olds aren’t the tidiest" Cat told Alec to take a seat “ so what did you want to ask me about Pandemonium ten years ago" 

__

“Err... What exactly happened between Camille and Magnus that night" 

__

“ Me and Ragnor saw the whole thing, Camille threw herself at him and pushed her away straight away dont know what words were exchanged but he wasnt happy with her and left straight after ” Cat placed her hand on Alec’s knee.

__

“So he..” Alec put his head in his hands, their break up was a whole misunderstanding Magnus never cheated on him, he didnt even give Magnus a chance to explain back then and called him liar a few hours ago.

__

“Oh god. I screwed up badly.. I told him he’s my biggest mistake and I hate him. What have I done? I don’t know what to do" Alec couldn’t stop the tears, he just wanted his Magnus back.

__

Cat heart broke seeing Alec this way she pulled him into a hug.

__

“Well for one you pull yourself together and then go get your man back" Ragnor had overheard the conversation and thought both men were idiots if they had just talked it out 10 years this whole thing could of been avoided.

__

“But..” Alec looked up at Ragnor  
“ But nothing. My friend loves you and you love him there’s nothing to it” Ragnor grabbed his keys “come on I’m taking you to Magnus’s”

__

♡♡♡

__

Magnus was still sitting against his door, he had no idea what the time was exactly but he could tell it was evening time.  
Suddenly he felt the door bang behind him, he wasn’t going to answer the door but whoever was on the other side were persistent.

__

He pulled himself up and he opened the door.

__

“Alexander"

__


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Malec moment.
> 
> Maryse pays Robert a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!
> 
> I know I said I wasnt going to post until Monday but I'm really struggling to keep this story to myself! 
> 
> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 13.

“Alexander, what...” Magnus didn’t have a chance to finish before Alec leaned down and pulled him in for a kiss.

The whole time Ragnor was driving Alec had planned what he wanted to say but the moment Alec saw Magnus all the words went out of his head and all Alec could do was pulling him into a kiss.

It took a minute for Magnus to register what was happening before he relaxed and kissed Alec back.

Neither men could get enough of each, Alec wasn’t sure if he had moved them back towards the sofa or if Magnus did.

They both ended up on the sofa, Alec straddling Magnus whilst Magnus had a hand buried in Alec’s hair.

Alec knew where this was going but he needed them to stop, they had to talk so Alec broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Magnus’s.

“I’m so..” Magnus interrupted him. “You don’t need to apologise” 

Alec climbed off his lap and took a hold of Magnus’s hand.

“Magnus please listen.. I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating on me, for not believing my father could do a thing like that. I should of came to you after I saw what happened but instead I ran away, I’ve quit my job, I’ve told Robert to stay away from us. Magnus Bane I love you”. Alec couldn’t control the tears he loved this man so much and just wanted to be with him again.

“Alexander it’s okay, I’m just as much to blame as you but none of that matters anymore all that matters is now and here. I Love you to Alexander” Magnus was crying to, he was just as much to blame as Alec they were both at fault, they both found each other’s lips again, this time the kiss was much slower. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how much time had passed or how they ended up in his bed in just there boxers but he knew he had to stop it before it went too far. 

“ Why you stop?” Alec did know really he just didn’t want to stop

“Because as much I would love you under me whilst im taking you apart, I don’t think you really want that right now also I think we need to take things slow” Magnus wanted nothing that to make love to him again but there was plenty of time for that later.

“Your right Magnus, I need to tell you something. I’ve uh, I mean" Alec hadn’t had sex since Magnus, yes he'd been on the odd date in 10 years but nothing more than a couple of hand jobs and blow jobs were exchanged.

“ You haven’t been with anyone since me?” Magnus could see Alec getting flustered.

“Yeah" God you would of thought an 28 year old man wouldn’t get so flustered talking about sex.

“Alexander that’s nothing to be a ashamed off " 

“ I know, i was too busy focusing on what Robert wanted me to do that I forgot that there was more to life than work” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus lips before resting his head on his shoulder.

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec and held him tight. 

Neither of them spoke anymore they just held each other tight and drifted off to sleep.

♡♡♡

“Robert lightwood you are a nasty piece of work" Robert was on a date when he heard his ex-wife. “Maryse what do I owe the pleasure"

“Don’t Maryse me! How could you do that to our son, you’re a pathetic excuse for a human being and all because your son is gay!! " She couldn’t hold her anger back, she slapped Robert across the face.

“How can you accept the fact that he likes men Maryse, it’s disgusting and wrong"

“ I accept our son for who he is! Even if I had a problem with it, I would still have accepted it because that’s what a parent does, they love their child no matter what, which is something you Robert will never understand, a decent human being accepts here all type of people just because Michael was gay and in love with you doesn’t mean that you have the right to take it out on my son” she turned to the young lady at his table “ don’t get too attached sweetheart your just one of many" with that Maryse left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm thinking for Christmas, I'll be posting some one shots up to and including the 24th starting the 1st so if you have any suggestions let me know.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A malec morning.
> 
> Warning: Most of it is Smut 
> 
> But Have marked the start with ⚡  
> And the end with ⭐ just incase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 14 

Magnus had been awake for sometime, they had obviously not wanted to let each other go as they were still in the exact same position.

Magnus couldnt believe he got to hold Alec in his arms again and he was never going to let him go again. He knew they had some kinks to work out but he knew that they would get through them.

Alec was slowly coming to, he couldnt remember the last time he had slept so peacefully. Magnus did always have that effect on him.

“Morning Alexander" Magnus could sense Alec was awake.

“ Morning” 

No more words were exchanged, Alec had rearranged him self so could Kiss Magnus, it had only meant to be a short kiss but Magnus pulled him in for more.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Magnus ended up on top of Alec, he couldn’t help but grind down on Alec who was running his hands all over his back and ass.

Magnus pulled away and looked down at Alec. “ I know we said to take things slow but...”

“ I want you Magnus, I don’t want to go all the way but I need something” Alec interrupted Magnus, he wasn’t ready to actually have full sex as it had been a long time for him but he needed to get his hand or mouth on him.

“Thank goodness you agree, I really need to get my mouth on" Magnus placed kisses along Alec’s jaw before moving down his neck before sucking a mark into his skin.  
Alec couldn’t help but groan, Magnus did always like to pay extra attention to his neck.

Magnus grinded down on Alec to give his cock a bit of relief, he couldnt remember the last time he was this turned on, placing on last mark on Alec’s neck he started to place kisses all along his collarbone and along his chest before stopping and looking at Alexander.

“God I forgot how gorgeous you are" Magnus didnt give him time to answer before gently rolling Alexander’s nipple between his fingers and taking the other between his teeth and gently biting down before running his tongue around it

Alec couldnt help but thrust his hips up towards Magnus’s, he forgot how much he like Magnus playing with his chest.  
Alec couldnt take it anymore “Magnus please" 

Magnus stopped what he was doing and looked at Alec, Alec looked absolutely devastating, the way his lips was red and swollen and he had his head thrown back with his eyes clothes made Magnus groan.

“Okay I’ll stop teasing” Magnus moved himself further down Alec until he was face to face with Alec’s clothed erection. He gently placed kissed all over Alec before sitting and reaching for the waist band of his boxers. 

He took one last look at Alec to make sure he still wanted to do it

“Magnus please" Alec couldnt help but let out a whine, he knew Magnus was just checking he still wanted to but he didnt need to cause this was what he wanted

“Ok. Ok. I Just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted” Magnus removed Alec’s boxers with one swift move.

“Oh god Alec” Was all Magnus said before licking up the entire length of Alec and then sucking the tip into his mouth

Alec could help but let a long moan “oh fuck, I forgot how good your mouth feels"  
Magnus didn’t reply he let alec go with a pop before running his tongue along his slit and taking him back in mouth. 

Magnus could tell Alec was to worked up for anymore teasing and frankly so was he. He didnt waste any time before taking Alec as far down as he could before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip.

Alec was close, with the way Magnus was taking him so far down before swirling around his tongue around the tip. “Magnus I’m going...” was all the warning he could give before he came.

Magnus swallowed everything Alec gave him. Magnus swirled his tongue around the tip once more before crawling back up to Alec, he didnt have time to kiss Alec before he flipped him on to his back and was leaning down to kiss him.

“That was amazing, can I return the favour" Alec really wanted to get his mouth on Magnus.

“ only if you want Alexander”

Hearing the go ahead he wasted no time before moving down Magnus, placing kisses and Mark’s as he went, once he reach the waist band of Magnus’s boxers he placed light open mouth kisses across the waist band until he got to Magnus’s clothed erection, it was obvious that Magnus was very turned on.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec’s hair as he licked and sucked him through the material “Please Alexander, I’m cant wait anymore"

Alec didnt waste much time before removing Magnus’s boxers and taking him half way into his mouth and pulling back up, every time Alec would drag his tongue up Magnus 

“Alexander give me your hand" Alec immediately gave Magnus his hand knowing what he want.

Magnus grabbed the lube from the bedside draw before slicking up Alec's fingers.

Once Magnus was done Alec immediately brought his hand down to Magnus’s entrance and started to tease his hole, once he felt the muscle relaxed he pushed in his finger and immediately started to rub Magnus’s prostate.

Magnus couldnt help but let out a groan, at the way Alec was sucking him and persistently rubbing his prostate “oh god right there Alexander” 

Alec pulled all the way up so only Magnus’s tip was in his mouth, with one press to Magnus’s prostate and he was coming in Alec’s mouth.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Both men were lying trying to catch their breath when Alec heard his phone. 

“Do you have to get it" Magnus didnt want to let Alec go.

“It could be mom” Alec looked at Magnus not really wanting to move

“True, I suppose we'd better get up anyway it is 11am"

Alec climbed out of bed, picking up his boxers and pulling them back on before heading into the living room to find his phone.

Once Alec found his Jean’s he got his phone from his pocket. Shit! He had 3 missed calls from Simon, 10 from Jace, 15 from Izzy, 20 from Clary and 30 from his mom not to mention the mountain of messages they had sent as well.

“ You better ring someone back before they send the police looking for you and I get arrested to abduction” Magnus couldnt help but smile seeing all the missed calls from Alec’s family, it was obvious they were worried about him.

“ Yeah I’ll ring mom back" Alec dialled his mom’s number

“Where have you been I’ve been worried about, I know you mad at me but to ignore my calls Alec is a little harsh, hell a quick text to me saying your alive would of sufficed, anyway I need to go back to my meeting but say hello to Magnus for me"   
Alec stared at his phone once Mayrse hung up, he was lost for words.

“What did she say?” Magnus was concerned.

“ she said say hi to Magnus for me"   
Magnus couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace Talk
> 
> Maryse shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is just a fanfiction.. if you dont like dont read simple.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 15.

Alec left Magnus a little after 2, once Magnus stopped laughing, he made them some breakfast and coffee before climbing back into bed and enjoying each others company.

Before leaving Alec promised Magnus he would give him a ring later to arrange a date.  
Alec had just walked in the door when he came face to face with a very upset and angry Jace

“what the hell Alec!! Where have you been?, you left mine, no one heard from you, then you ring Clary asking for an address and then no one hears from you again! You’ve had us all worried how could you be so selfish!” Jace smacked alec around the arm before he noticed something. “ Is that hickys all over your neck"

Alec had forgotten about then, he went to put his hands on his neck to cover them up but Jace was to quick and grabbed his arm.

“You look like a vampire has attacked you. Is this what you’ve been up to, pulled some random dude and let him go to town on your neck, I know you want to hurt Magnus as he hurt you but that’s an asshole move

“Jace I didnt pick up just any man" Alec knew he probably should tell Jace it was Magnus but the confused face was just too funny

“If you didnt pick up some random guy who did....oh...oh my god Magnus did that to" Jace couldnt help but smile

“Yep, me and Magnus are back together”

“How did that happen..” Jace was feeling very confused how did Alec go from leaving his angry so angry and still thinking Magnus cheated to them being back together.

So Alec told Jace how he had confronted Robert and found out the truth, and quit his job and then he'd gone to Cat who had confirmed nothing had happened between Camille and Magnus and how Ragnor called him an idiot before taking him to Magnus.

Jace was furious at Robert, how could a man be so callous, so what if Alec was gay that didnt define him.

“I’m going to kill him, how could he do something like that to you and for what reason, what’s so bad about you being gay, I’ve had enough of him, I cant keep quiet anymore, I’m going to go see him"

“You will do nothing of the sort Jace!!” Both men spun round to find Maryse standing in the door way.

“Mom" both men shouted “how long have you been there” Alec wonder how she got in without either of them noticing

“ Why the hell not" Jace didn’t Want to sit down any longer he was too angry. 

“Because I’ve already spoken to him and plus Jace there’s something I have to tell you” 

Maryse had a secret that could devastate Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused around Jace, Maryse and Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: 
> 
> In my story Jace is a Wayland not a herondale . (Its explained a little more in the chapter about his family)

Chapter 16 

“ What is it mom?" Jace's £mind was racing what could she possibly have to tell him

“ I think Robert may of had your uncle killed"  
Jace knees went from under him, luckily Alec caught him before he landed on the floor.

Jace never knew his biological parents, his mother had died when he was just 2 days old and his father didnt cope with it, Jace’s mom was the love of his life after she died he turned to Alcohol to help numb the pain and when that wasn’t enough he left Jace who was 1 at the time with his uncle and then killed himself

Jace lived with his Uncle up until he was 6 years old when He had died in a car accident.

“What?! My uncle died in a car accident” Jace was confused, surely Maryse had it all wrong, what could of Robert of possibly done.

“ before I tell you why I think Robert had something to do with it, I need to tell you something about Michael.. he was gay ” 

“what? I never knew that" Jace was thought Maryse had told him everything about his uncle.

“I’m sorry I never told you that about your uncle it genuinely wasn’t on purpose and I hope you can forgive me for that" 

“ of course I forgive you ” Jace pulled her in for a hug

“So why do you think da..Robert has something to do with his death” Ever since finding out the truth about him he couldnt bring himself to call Robert dad.

“Michael always was a bit closer to Robert than the rest of us but we always put it down to the fact that Robert had been the one to look out for your uncle. Anyway a week prior to your uncle’s death Michael had shown up with you frantic saying he needed to talk with Robert” 

Mayrse remembered the day like it was yesterday

*Flashback*

_“Michael I didnt know you were coming, are you okay?” Maryse looked at her friend._

_“No not really, I need to speak to Robert immediately”_

_Maryse let her friend and his nephew in “Hi Jace, Alec is in the living room with Isabelle watching cartoons” Maryse watched Jace run off to find them, she always treated that boy as if he was one of her own_

_“ come on, I’ll take you to Robert"_

_“Robert! Michael here, he needs to talk to you”_

_“Are you okay Michael?” Robert was concerned for his friend._

_“Erm not really, do you think we can go grab a beer"_

_“Of course"_

_“Maryse don’t let Alec spend to much time watching cartoons its not good for him he needs to be studying”_

_“Okay yes dear whatever you say see you later" Maryse placed a kiss on his cheek. Yeah like she was going to make Alec stop watching cartoons and study he was 8 years old for goodness sake he had plenty of time for that in future, Plus Robert put far to much pressure on their son and whilst she couldn’t physically stop him, she could still make sure Alec had the chance to just be a kid_

_♡♡♡_

_Robert and Michael had been gone hours, she didnt know when they would be back so she had tucked Jace into bed in their spare bedroom, Jace had slept over so many times out of the blue so it was normal to Jace to spend the night here._

_Maryse had dozed off when she heard the front door slam she got up to find an angry Robert_

_“Wheres Michael?”_

_“Dont say that name to me!!”_

_“Robert what’s going on?”_

_“He’s fucking gay!!, that disgusting pervert told me he likes men and he’s in love with me!!”_

_Maryse wasn’t particularly shocked by that news she had always wondered if he was, she was surprised that Michael had told him as it was no secret how Robert felt about gay people._

_She didn’t share the same views of her husband, she had no problem with being who liked the same sex, it didn’t define them._

_“Robert Calm down!, the kids are sleeping, Jace is sleeping, he doesn’t need to hear this"_

_“I wont calm down, he’s gay Maryse!! I don’t want that man anywhere near my children! First thing in the morning you will take Johnathan home, I’m not having Michael anywhere near the house!”_

_“You cant stop our kids being friends with Jace! Please robert!”_

_“Fine but you will have to be the one to bring him here, I’m not having Michael corrupt our children especially Alec"_

_“Rob..”_

_“ NO Maryse this discussion is over, go to bed, I have work to do!”_

_That’s was last she heard about it until a week later when Michael Wayland had died in a car crash and Jace Wayland became their son. <\em>_

_*end of flashback*_

_Jace was sat quietly, he was trying to process everything Maryse had told him._

_Alec was the first to speak “ but what has that got to do with Robert being involved” It suddenly made sense to Alec why his father was so against his sexuality, it was because Michael was gay and he obviously blamed him for Alec being gay._

_“Because two nights prior to the accident I overheard Robert in his study asking if everything was set before giving a location that I only recently found out that was the last place your uncle had been”_

_“I’m going to kill him" Jace was furious! If he had really killed his uncle he was going to make him pay._

_“Mom I hate him just as much as you do but do you really think he had something to do with it" whilst is one thing to Plan to break him and Magnus up ten years ago, Murder seemed extreme_

_“That night after the police had come to tell us what happened, Robert had this look in his face, I remember it clearly I have never ever seen him look that sinister and at the time I thought it was just... I’m sorry Jace.. I thought it was because he was glad he was dead"_

_“How do we prove it" Jace was ready to do anything and everything to prove it._

_“ You don’t..I..” Jace interrupted her_

_“You cant ask me to sit back and do nothing he had my uncle killed"_

_“ Let me finish... you don’t do anything because I’m going to prove it!”_

_Maryse would go out of her way to find the evidence, she would make sure no one would ever hurt her family again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have probably seen I have put how many Chapters this story will have.
> 
> There will be 30 in this story in total. (Had to make it 31 because of the Author note) 
> 
> I'm currently writing Chapter 27.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse visits someone she think may be able to help her.
> 
> A malec moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter 
> 
> But Have marked the start with ⚡  
> And the end with ⭐ just incase

Chapter 17

Maryse had stayed until evening to make sure Jace and Alec were okay.

Alec had asked him to stay but Jace refused he knew Alec was suppose to see Magnus and he didnt want to prevent that especially as they had only just got back together plus he needed to get home to Clary to tell her what he had found out. 

♡♡♡

Magnus was worried Alec had left hours ago with the promise to call him so they could arrange a date but had heard nothing from the man.

What if now he had time to process it he had changed his mind? What if Robert got to him and convinced him that he was making a mistake?  
Magnus grabbed his keys, he decided he would go to find him, he had just opened the door to leave when he saw Alec on the other side.

“Bad time?” Alec looked at Magnus  
“No of course not, I’d not heard from you and got worried” 

“sorry Magnus.. it’s been a strange afternoon can I come in” Alec leaned down to kiss him.

“Of course Alexander” Magnus moved aside to let him in after shutting the door he lead them to the sofa. “ Everything ok?" 

So Alec explained what Maryse had suspected about Robert and his potential involvement in Jace’s uncle’s death.

Magnus was surprise, he knew Robert was horrible man and had gone to extreme lengths to break them up ten years ago but surely planning to murder someone was going to far.

“ oh god Alexander, I cant imagine what Jace is feeling, to hear that a man albeit not a nice one took him in when he had no one would do that to him" Magnus put his arm around Alec.

“ Yeah he’s not in a good place, I did try and convince him to stay with me tonight but he insisted I go see you plus he wanted to explain to Clary”

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m not really in the mood to go out for a meal now, what do you say to a take out and a movie" 

“I’d say you pick the food and I’ll pick the movie"  
“ That sounds like a plan"

♡♡♡

“Sorry it’s late” Maryse told the person on the other side of the door.

“Its no problem Maryse come in, Valentine is watching the game with Luke “ Jocelyn let Maryse into the house. “Is something the matter?” 

“Yes there is and I need Luke and Valentine to help me"

Luke and valentine were both detectives at the local police station, Maryse and Robert grew up with, Both men and Jocelyn they were inseparable who was inseparable at school.

“ Well you better follow me" Jocelyn lead her into the living room “ Luke, Val. Maryse wants to talk with you. Would you like a drink Maryse?”

“Yes please, coffee with a splash of milk thanks”  
“What can we do for you?” Valentine pointed to the empty chair.

“I need some help and your the only ones that can" so Maryse told them everything that had happened lately and told them her suspicions about Robert.  
Both men listened carefully both hadn’t had much to do with since Maryse and Robert’s divorce, the man always had strong opinions of how things should be but as he got older it was almost like he was losing his grip.

“I know it probably sounds ridiculous and I’ve lost my mind but something about it is irritating me” 

“Maryse, we believe that you could possibly be on to something and if there’s anything to find Me and Val will find it.” Luke told Maryse.

♡♡♡

Magnus and Alec had finished their takeaway and we're watching a movie.

Alec had his head resting on Magnus’s lap whilst Magnus was running his hand through his hair.

“ Your not even watching are you Alexander.. what’s on your mind? Jace?” 

“No not Jace. Well I’m concerned about him but that’s not what’s on my mind" Alec moved and sat next to Magnus “Its just all that’s happened it hasn’t sunk in until now that I’m completely jobless” 

Magnus had actually been thinking that and had came up with a idea 

“ my brother in law Will, owns an activity centre for teenagers, and he’s looking to hire another person for his staff that could teach them so new skills and I think you teaching them archery would be a perfect addition, wait do you still do Archery?”

“When I get free moments which in the past haven’t been much due to obvious reason. But I still know a thing or two” Alec was excited he always wanted to do something with his archery but as far a Robert was concerned whilst archery was a nice little hobby there was no career in that. 

“ I’ll give him a ring in morning and let him know your interested” Magnus couldn’t help but smile seeing Alec happy.

“Wait.. So Will married Tessa in the end.. damn I always thought it would of been Jem" Magnus obviously hadn’t heard.

“Both of them married her and each other"  
“What how did that happen?” Alec couldn’t believe it. 

“ Tessa got fed up of them trying to one up each other that she told them that she wasn’t interested in becoming between their friendship and apparently once they stopped fighting over her they realised they both had feelings for each other and decided they wanted to be with her as well. Tessa was unsure to begin with but then decided to hell with society normal and make her own, they’ve been married for 5 years now”

“ wow glad it all worked out for the three of them.” Alec couldn’t help but think about all the things he missed out on.

“Hey where’d you go just then" Magnus couldn’t help but notice how quiet Alec had gone.

“I’ve missed so much Magnus all because I couldn’t stand up to Robert, you offered me a way out but I didnt take it" Alec couldn’t stop his voice from breaking.

“ Hey Alexander, you need to stop blaming yourself, what Robert did to you was emotional abuse. Look I didn’t help matters, I’m older yes i know only by a couple of years but I should of known better and as for calling you a coward that was completely bang out of order, you wasn’t a coward you were an 18 year old who had spent his whole life being abused by his father and I should of realised but I let my emotions get the better of me and instead of helping you I took it out on you. I’m sorry Alexander” Magnus felt he had so much to make up for.

“I’ll admit being called a coward wasn’t nice and that’s a bit hard to forget but I’m not going to let that ruin our chance to be together. We cant change our past but we can make our future together" Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss

⚡⚡⚡⚡

Both men deepened the kiss, Alec moved to sit in Magnus’s lap. Alec couldn’t help but grow hard, feeling Magnus hands roaming all over his back and ass. Alec knew they had agreed to go slow but Alec didn’t want to anymore

“Magnus make love to me please" Alec pressed their foreheads together 

“Are you sure Alec, I dont want you to regret it in the morning” Magnus wanted to make love to Alec so badly but he wanted to make sure he actually wanted this and wasn’t just caught up in the moment.

“ Magnus you have nothing to worry about I want this" Alec leaned down and pressed his lips against Magnus’s before climbing off his lap, Magnus stood up and took hold of Alec’s hand before pulling him into the bed.

Alec turned to shut the door behind but before he could step into the room Magnus had him up against the door and was placing hot wet kisses over his neck, Alec slipped his hand between them to rub his hand against Magnus’s erection before undoing his belt buckle and Jean’s then slipped his hand inside and wrapping his hand around Magnus clothed cock.

Magnus couldn’t help but groan against Alec’s hand, whilst Alec was gently tugging on his cock. 

“ Oh God, Alexander that feels incredible” Magnus threw his head back.

Alec took advantage of this and leaned forward and placed a kiss to Magnus’s throat, before walking Magnus backwards towards the bed. 

Magnus landed on his back, Alec didnt waste any time in hooking his fingers in the waist of Magnus trousers and boxers and removing them In one go before undoing his own and pushing them down.  
Magnus moved up the bed so he was lying against the pillows, alec crawled up the bed until he was above Magnus. 

Magnus reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.  
Alec threw his head back, it felt amazing having his cock rub against Magnus.

After a few minutes Alec was close “Magnus stop I’m going to come and I don’t want to come until your in me"

Magnus let go of their cocks and pushed Alec on to his back and settled between his legs “lube and condoms are in my draw" Alec awkwardly stretched across the bed to retrieve the items then passed them to him.

“Are you still sure Alexander” Magnus couldn’t stop himself from checking in with Alec again.

“Magnus if you ask me one more time, I will flip you on your back and do it myself” Alec was desperate for Magnus to fill him. 

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle “ Sorry Alexander. I just don’t want you regretting it afterwards”

Alec sat up and pulled Magnus forward “ I know and its sweet that you check in with me but I want you so much, I’ve spent Ten years only really getting ppleasure from my own fingers and toys and yes I could of had other people but when I think about it, I think the reason I never looked anywhere else was cause deep down all I ever wanted was you” 

“ I know what you said is sweet but all I can focus on is the mental image of you fucking yourself with you fingers and dildo" 

“MAGNUS!” Alec gave Magnus a push  
“Sorry I’m joking” Magnus placed a kiss to Alec’s lips before encouraging him to lie back down  
“How do you want me Magnus" 

“I think knees bent and feet on the bed will be the best position for what I have planned" 

Once Alec was how Magnus wanted him, Magnus placed his hands on his shins and pushed his legs back before licking a strip from the head of his cock down over his balls before moving his tongue of Alec’s hole and moving it in circular motions.

Alec immediately let go of his hold on one his legs but keeping it in position and buried his hand in Magnus hair.

“Oh god!!” Alec couldnt help but throw his head back in pleasure.

Magnus kept up licking around Alec’s hole and pushing inside.

Alec was a quivering mess, the way Magnus would tease the outside of his hole and push inside he couldnt take much more.

“Magnus I need you, please” 

Magnus pulled himself away from Alec and grabbed the lube before slicking up his fingers and bring them back to Alec’s hole and gently pushed a finger inside immediately finding Alec’s prostate

“ oh fuck!” 

Magnus removed his finger from Alec, Alec was about to protest when Magnus suddenly pushed in with two.

Magnus alternated between scissoring his fingers part and rubbing them against Alec’s prostate.  
“Magnus enough, I just want you" 

Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec’s knee before removing his fingers.

Alec let out a long whine, he didnt have chance to voice his complaint before Magnus had placed the condom on his self and was at Alec’s hole.

“Alexander are you.....” magnus didnt have time to answer the question before Alec had switch their position, so he was hovering over Magnus cock.  
“ I warned you Magnus!” 

Magnus didnt reply as Alec was running his cock between his cheeks. 

“Alexander stop teasing”

Alec didnt reply as he was to busy concentrating on slowly lowering himself on Magnus cock, once he felt the head of his cock slip through he pulled back up, he kept repeating the action, taking Magnus further in each time until he was sat flush against Magnus’s thighs.

Alec felt amazing the way Magnus’s cock was pressed up against his prostate, he felt so full, slowly he began grinding on Magnus’s cock.  
“Oh god, Alexander you feel so tight around my cock" 

Alec couldn’t take much more he leaned forward “Magnus fuck me please"

Magnus wasted no time in planting his feet down on the bed and fucking Alec at a punishing pace.  
“ Right there Magnus.. oh fuck harder” 

Alec started to fuck himself back on Magnus’s every time he pulled back

Alec knew he wasn’t going to last much longer not with the way Magnus was pounding his hole and his cock was rubbing against them both.

“oh fuck, oh god" Alec couldn’t hold back his orgasm and came all over the both of them  
Magnus couldnt hold back any longer and followed Alec over the edge.

⭐⭐⭐⭐

After a few minutes Alec careful climbed off Magnus and laid down beside him, Magnus cleaned them both up with his disregard t-shirt before pulling the covers up around them.

♡♡♡

Robert was furious! Nobody turned against him he wouldn’t allow! But he knew he needed to be smart about it or it would be obvious that he was involved. No he would wait.. wait until things had blown over then he would get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later!

Chapter 18

6 months later.

“ It’s not too soon is it"

Alec was helping Will set up the centre for the day, when Alec had showed him the ring, he was having doubts, it had only been 6 months but something about it felt right.

“Are you freaking kidding me Lightwood.. I’m surprised neither of you or Magnus got down on one knee after month your both that in love with each other. Plus I married a man and a woman so its not like I’m one to judge"

Alec had been working with Will at the centre for the last 5 months, he had never been happier 

*flashback 6 months ago*

(Author note: this flash back is the morning after they had sex In the last chapter) 

_“come on sleepy head its 11 o’clock Will is expecting us at 3”_

_“11, why didnt you wake me sooner" Alec quickly sat up right._

_“I didn’t wake up much before 10.30.. you Alexander lightwood tired me out!”_

_“ hey it’s not my fault you cant keep up old man!”_

_“Who you calling old! I’m only 2 years older than you” Magnus pushed Alec’s shoulder.  
“ and you still look like your 20” _

_“Mmm nice save, anyway come on I thought we do brunch before going to see Will"_

_♡♡♡_

_“Lightwood.. long time no see.. Hey brother in law" Will let both men in the house._

_“ Alec it’s so good to see you, Jem is going to be so annoyed he missed you but he had to go help his mom this afternoon” Tessa pulled him into a hug, Alec was a little taken back he hadn’t expected such a warm welcome._

_“Hey Magnus why don’t you go make the coffee" Will raised and eyebrow at him before turning to Alec and taking him into the living room_

_Magnus knew Will was going to give Alec the shovel talk, he asked him not to._

_“ I like you Lightwood now and back then and I’m so glad you and Magnus are back together so I would really hate to come after you but pull a stunt like 10 years ago and I wont hesitate” Will turned to Magnus who had just walked through the door with the coffee_

_“ So what did you want to talk about"_

_So Magnus and Alec explained how he Alec was now unemployed and how Magnus thought Alec would be perfect for the role Will was looking for._

_“ You do archery if I remember correctly don’t you?_

_“Yeah although I’m a little rusty haven’t had chance to do much of it in the past"_

_“ Well you have a month to brush up on it, by the time I’ve ran background checks and its come back all clear.. which knowing you there probably wont be any issues. Look I don’t just let anyone work at my centre these teenagers often come as part of therapy and of course as an escape where they can just be kids, Cant have some crazed lunatic being around these kids” Will was fiercely protective of these teenagers, a lot had either come from abusive households or were victims of sexual assault._

_“ no of course you don’t...wait are you saying what I think you are saying" Alec really hoped he was, this is the kind of job he always wished he could have but it wasn’t one Robert approved of._

_“ Providing on background check but yeah lightwood your hired"_

*end of flashback*

“ So it’s not to soon then"

“ Oh my god” Will just rolled his eyes and went to open the door.

“Hey Mr Lightwood , are you teaching some Archery today” 

“ Yeah of course he is that’s what I employ him for" Will just winked at Alec before going to welcome the other teenagers.

♡♡♡

“Magnus I’m home" 

Alec and Magnus moved into together after they had been together for a month, yeah some people told them it was too soon but both men didnt want to be apart from each other.

“Hey Alexander good day?” Magnus came out of the kitchen and pressed his lips against Alec’s cheek

“Yeah, the kids are still really loving the archery I thought they would be bored after a month" Alec returned Magnus’s kiss. “ how’s your day been?” 

“Its been really good, I’ve been asked to design a few outfits by for an upcoming event" Magnus beckoned alec to follow him, he was cooking them Bolognese tonight.

“Im so pleased for you.” Alec told him on the way “Oh god. I love your Bolognese one of the best I’ve ever tasted" 

“Only one of the best, it should be the best Alexander who is the other ey?” Magnus pretended to be shocked and annoyed.

“My mom’s but shh don’t tell her that yours in my 1st favourite” 

“God no, only a person with half a brain would have the guts to admit something like that to Maryse” Magnus laughed “ anyway go set the table, dinner is done” 

“yes sir” Alec saluted before setting to work.

♡♡♡

“Maryse I’ve told you, either Robert is too good at hiding things or he had nothing to with Michael's death and it was just an accident" Luke and valentine had spoke to everyone and Anyone who may have information about Robert’s potential involvement but had turned up empty.

“ And I’ve told you, my gut is telling me that it wasn’t accident and Robert was involved” Maryse was fed up 6 months and nothing had turned up

“ Well then find me something I can use Maryse. Look we want to help but we cant if don’t have evidence, we have other cases, current cases that need to be solved now, we cant waste time”

“Fine but you can tell Jace that your other cases are more important than him" Maryse was about to turn to leave but Luke grabbed her hand.

“ Maryse, I want to do nothing more than give Jace closure but my hands are tied" 

Maryse couldnt help but let out a sigh “ I know it’s just I’m so frustrated I know Robert is involved but I have nothing to prove it”

“I know Maryse, I wish there was more we could do” Luke pulled Maryse in to a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has lunch with the Bane/herondale bunch

Chapter 19

“ Mom we're here" 

It was Saturday and Magnus and Alec was going to Magnus’s family for lunch.

“how are my boys? ” Ella had appeared in the kitchen door way.

“We’re good thanks”

“ I’m glad to hear it, hope Will isnt working you to hard Alec"

“Hey! I’m an awesome boss aren’t I Lightwood” Will was standing behind them with Jem and Tessa.

“ yeah although after my last boss a potato would be an improvement” 

“uh your so fired lightwood" Will laughed as he pushed past him.

The first time Will Joked about firing him, Alec panicked until Will had realised what he had done and spent the whole day Apologising to him so much so Alec had enough and dumped a bucket of ice on his head. Now it was regular Joke between the two.

“ Your such a child Will" Tessa said as she gave Alec a hug “ I don’t know how you put up with him all day long, 5 days a week" 

“ I dont know either but I’m thinking I should ask for a raise!”

“Fat chance lightwood, you compared me to a potato” Will shouted at him from the kitchen.

“ William Herondale you steal one more piece of beef and I’ll kick your backside” Ella told him as he smacked his hand.

“ Why the hell did we marry him Tessa” Jem turned to her before she could answer Will piped up

“Because I’m sexy and good in bed aren’t I darling" Will pressed a kiss to her cheek

“Will for the last time I do not want to hear about your sex life, I’m still having  
nightmares from 6 months ago" Magnus smacked him across the head.

“Okay children enough, lunch is done" 

♡♡♡

“ Is it sorted, you know what to do...good I'll transfer half a million... you will get the rest after it’s done” Robert hung up the phone. 6 months he waited for his son to come crawling back to him, 6 months he waited patiently but no more he would have his revenge soon

♡♡♡

“I’m full. Ella that was amazing, you do make the best Beef casserole” Alec wasn’t lying, his mom made some amazing meals but the one thing Maryse could never master was beef casserole. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Alec, least I know someone appreciates my cooking, these four never compliment my food anymore" Ella told him as she collected the plates, once the table was cleared they made there way into the living room.

Magnus noticed the way Tessa, Jem and Will was whispering they were up to something but before he could ask Will stood up.

“ Lady and gentlemen we have an announcement... Tessa would you like to do the honours"

Jem pulled Will down to sit down next to him “god why are you so embarrassing, we have announcing a family thing not introducing the queen”

“ Anyway as Will was saying, we have something to tell you all...I’m pregnant!”  
Everyone let out and cheer, Ella was the first one to pull her daughter in for a hug “oh my god I’m going grandmother” 

“ how long have you known" Magnus wrapped his arms around his sister and then pulled his brother in laws in for a hug.

“ About 3 months. We wanted to make sure everything was okay before telling anyone but Will has something to Ask you Alec" Tessa looked at Will.

“ I know you’ve only been there 5 months but the kids love you, they are comfortable with your presence, some of those kids have been there years and they didnt even warm up to me that quickly and to be honest with this baby coming I’m going to be needed a bit more at home and this job gives me the flexibility that Jems job doesn’t give him which instead of working for me, I would like you to be my deputy manager”

Alec was speechless 

“Alexander it looks like your getting that raise after all" Magnus laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter with a small bit of smut thrown in.
> 
> Smut marked the start with ⚡  
> And the end with ⭐ just incase

Chapter 20.

Magnus and Alec left around late evening, Alec was elated, he couldnt believe after years of living his life for someone else, he was finally living his life for himself. 

Magnus hard barely had the chance before he found himself up against the door and Alec on him.

⚡⚡⚡⚡

Alec didnt waste any time in removing Magnus clothes and taking him in his mouth.

“ Oh shit Alexander, give a man chance to breathe”

Alec didnt reply, he was to busy taking Magnus cock all the way to the back of his throat before pulling back up and swirling his tongue around the head.

“ oh your mouth is amazing, I’m so close” Magnus buried his hands in his hair.  
Alec didnt stop, he just doubled his effort until he felt Magnus come down his throat.

“Fuck! That was.. I don’t know what the hell that was” 

Alec stood up and pressed a kiss against Magnus lips.

“ I just wanted to Magnus” 

“ well let me return the favour" Magnus pushed him towards the bedroom

⭐⭐⭐⭐

♡♡♡

Both men were currently lying next to each other trying to catch their breath after an hour of pleasure

“Oh fuck Magnus that was amazing! I think I’ll be feeling it in the morning” Alec snuggled into Magnus

“Yeah. So how are you feeling about having more responsibility at the centre" Magnus was really happy for Alec.

“I’m looking forward to it, Magnus I’ve never been happier, I’m so glad you came back into my life, even if I wasn’t to happy with it to begin with, I probably would never off left accounting if it wasn’t for you” 

“ I don’t believe that’s true, I think you would have eventually Alexander” 

“Mmm maybe" 

“Shower in the morning?” Magnus could see Alec was feeling a bit tired.

“Sounds like a plan” Alec just snuggled in even closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

“ Saturday?!” Tessa jumped up and threw her arms around Alec. It was a couple of weeks after Alec had shown Will the ring who had told Tessa and Jem.

“Yep can’t wait Any longer, plus he nearly found it the other night, My fault really I asked him to get my phone out of my jacket pocket and he nearly did until I remembered the ring was in there” 

“ oh god That was close call then..so how do you plan to do it” Jem asked Alec as he passed him his coffee.

“ I’m taking him to his favourite restaurant and then planning a romantic walk in his favourite park and then... well I was going to ask if one of you could pop to ours just before we get back and set up our living room with Rose petals”

“OH MY GOD! That’s so perfect, I’ll do it" Tessa told Alec threw her tears.

♡♡♡

“ Hey biscuit sorry I was late, car troubles” Magnus took of his coat and sat down opposite Clary.

“ it’s no problem, I ordered for you. It’s nice to have a catch up, so how are you and Alec?”

“ Really good thanks, he's sorry he couldn’t make it, Tessa asked if he could help put some furniture up and Jem is useless at putting furniture up”

“Oh don’t worry about, just means I get you all to myself” Clary actually knew that Alec wasn’t going to actually make it, she knew he was planning on proposing to Magnus soon and needed The threesome help.

“ So how are you and Jace?”

“eugh” Clary made a face, If she was to be honest they were having some issues due to Jace’s obsession with Robert.

“uh oh, that bad”

“ Well I wouldn't say it’s like that it’s just this obsession with trying to find well you know is getting out of hand, he doesn’t sleep , doesn’t eat, doesn’t want to do anything but get to the bottom of it and I support him every step of the way but I just want him to take a break before it ends up killing him" 

“ Do you want me to get Alec to have a word with him?” Magnus was concerned for both of his friends.

“Nah he'll just accuse everyone of trying to gang up on him anyway tell me about these new designs“

So Magnus told her all about his new designs and in return Clary told him all about the new piece of art she was working on. 

“It was nice to catch up and get out for a bit"  
“ Yeah it was"

Magnus gave Clary a hug before heading in the direction of his car, suddenly a cold chill went down his back, he stopped to have a look around before shaking himself off and continuing walking, he felt very uncomfortable, it was like someone was watching him.

He quickly picked up his pace before quickly turning into a busy shop.

“Whoa Magnus!”

Magnus jumped “oh Valentine its you"

“What’s got you spooked?” Valentine looked at Magnus, he looked very anxious

“Its going to sound Silly but I left the cafe where me and Clary were having coffee and I was walking back to my car and I suddenly felt strange almost like someone was watching, following me” Magnus shook himself off “nah I’m just being paranoid, its probably nothing, not been sleeping much been really focused on these new designs”

“Well regardless, let me walk you back to your car” Valentine was already heading out the door.

“Thanks Valentine" 

“No worries plus if my daughter heard I let you walk back to your car alone with the way your feeling she'd kill me and being a daughter and a niece of a detective she would get away with it”

Magnus had walked back to his car with Valentine, he felt a little safer, once they had reached Magnus car Valentine told him under no certain terms to go straight home and he would be ringing Alec to make sure he had.

After watching Magnus drive off, he took out his phone.

“Luke! Meet me at mine, its urgent...I think someone is after Magnus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now!

Chapter 22

“Yeah he just walked through the door, Okay bye Valentine” Alec hung up the phone and pulled Magnus into a hug.

“ Valentine told me what happened earlier. Are you ok?”

“Alexander I’m fine. I’m probably just being paranoid” driving home Magnus felt silly, he was just imagining things, he was just tired.

“Still it cant be a nice feeling" Alec was worried for his boyfriend, it wasn’t like Magnus to ever feel like that “let me run you a bath and whilst your relaxing I’ll order take out and we'll have an early night" he pulled him close once more.

♡♡♡♡

“Don’t want to accuse you of being paranoid Val but how are you sure that someone is after Magnus?” Luke had listened to every Valentine told him about how he had seen Magnus and he had looked shaken up and told him what he felt.

“Because walking back to Magnus car, they were still following us and watching and as soon as we got to Magnus’s car and it was evident that I wasn’t going to leave until he left, they walked off in the opposite direction” Valentine searched the area before heading home to meet Luke but there was no evidence of the person.

“Oh shit! You don’t think..”

“That Robert’s involved it’s a possibility, I mean he could have something to do with Michael’s death, also he planned to break Magnus and Alec up ten years ago and he cant be too happy that he was found out and Alec is back with Magnus which is why I dont want to take any chances”

“but it’s been 6 months why wait this long" 

“Come on your a better detective than that Luke, if you were deranged asshole that has spent years trying to turn your son against everyone and into a version of you would you strike immediately after he turns his back on you”

“ No I’d wait until no one would suspect me"  
“Exactly!”

“So what shall we do?” 

“I think for now keeping everyone in the dark is for the best, we'll keep an eye on things until we know more"

♡♡♡♡♡

“Feeling better Magnus" Alec looked up at Magnus who had just walked out their bedroom.

“Much better, I really do think I’m just over tired" Magnus flopped down next to Alec and threw his legs on him.

“Well early night for you Mr, no work whatsoever” Alec was rubbing his feet.

“I Agree”

Magnus was about to lean into to place a kiss on Alec’s cheek when the door rang.

“Hold that thought food is here” 

♡♡♡♡

“Mom you here" Jace had let himself in Mayrse house.

“ In the kitchen Jace” Maryse looked up from her computer when Jace walked in. “Everything ok?” 

“ not really, can I stay here tonight, me and Clary had an argument” Jace sat down opposite her 

“ what was the fight about” Maryse looking at Jace could tell it had to be about Robert.

“ Robert! To be honest I was little harsh on her, I know all she wants is for me to just take a break but it’s hard, I never knew my biological mom and dad and before I even had a chance to get to know my uncle he died” 

“ I’m sorry Jace.” Maryse felt awful as a mom she was suppose to protect her children and she failed, she didnt try hard enough to protect Alec from Robert’s emotional abuse and she couldnt protect Jace now

“Its not your fault, some people in my position might feel like they are all alone with no family but I don’t cause I have a family! You Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Clary and even Simon are my family" Jace got up and pulled Maryse into a hug.

Few minutes had past when Mayrse spoke up “I think I have a way to find some evidence but I don’t want you involved..”

Jace interrupted her “ I need to be involved.. I need to protect my mom" 

♡♡♡♡♡

Damn it Robert thought why did he have to hire an idiot to go after Magnus! Who follows someone in broad daylight. He had one more chance to get the job done if not he would Kill Magnus himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been a couple of days since Magnus felt like someone was watching. 

Alec didnt say anything but he didnt have to Magnus guessed that he was worried about him which why he insisted on someone always going with Magnus to do whatever he needed to do.

Today’s turn was Izzy’s. Although she wasn’t just there to keep an eye on things, Magnus wanted to go Shopping, he asked his sister but she and Jem was going to see Jems mom so he asked Izzy, she was always up for a shopping spree. 

“ I’m glad you called me Magnus, what with work and helping Simon mom decorate the house I haven’t had a good old shopping spree in ages especially with My favourite brother in Law”

“Hey! I’m your only brother In law well I will be one day at least, I’m glad you’ve come with me, everyone else who comes with me acts like a personal bodyguard and it’s getting ridiculous” 

“Alec is only trying to keep you safe, he loves you and if anything were to happen to him it would kill him" 

“I know, and I love that he’s trying to keep me safe but I am grown man.. I’m 31 at the end of the year” 

“ Well come on Mr 31 at the end of the year I need a new dress" 

♡♡♡♡

“ I’m meeting Robert tonight at 6 for a meal" Jace had walked into Maryse living room.

“ now are you sure you want to do this, I’m sure I can figure out another way" 

“ I want to Mom it’s the only way” 

“okay, you have dinner with Robert and I’ll go to his office but if at any point he suspicious you get the hell out of there no excuses Jace.. promise me! I wont lose you” 

“I Promise Mom”

Maryse pulled Jace into a hug.

♡♡♡♡

“ I’m knackered!” Magnus dropped his shopping bags by the door and sat down next to Alec.

“Good day with Izzy" Alec was glad Izzy was into shopping as much as Magnus was, it gave him a fun shopping partner.  
“Yeah, my feet hurt though” 

“oh my poor baby!” Alec pulled Magnus on to his lap and placed a kiss on his cheek

“ I know its awful" Magnus relaxed into Alec’s touch.

“ well how does a take out and a bottle of wine sound" 

“Amazing...wait we have no wine I’ve forgot to pick up a bottle..eugh” 

“ Well I’ll go get some but first I want a bath with my boyfriend" 

“Sounds like heaven, maybe I can scrub you back" Magnus told alec with a wink.

♡♡♡♡

“Jace long time no see, to busy to come and see your old man" Robert was please to see Jace although he was a little suspicious about the randomness of it.

“I’m sorry dad, even busy at work and me and Clary have been busy decorating the house" Jace was lying through his teeth, it killed him to call that man dad, he was nothing like a dad to him.

“Still seeing Clary then, her dad is a good man although you could do better” 

Jace wanted to punch him there and then for speaking about Clary that way.

“Shall I order for us then Jace" 

“Yes please dad”

♡♡♡♡

Maryse let her self into the building and into Robert’s office, if there was something to find it would be here.

♡♡♡ 

“So Jace how’s Izzy, I never hear from you kids anymore, you never ask how your old man is doing" 

“ She’s good, just busy with work you know what its like” 

“oh yes I definitely do, shame your brother couldnt grasp the concept of hard work, what does he do now teach kids archery such a easy pointless job"

Jace clenched his hands under the table how dare he say that about Alec!

Robert watched his reaction, that’s when he knew Jace was here for a reason, he would get to the bottom of it soon

♡♡♡♡

Maryse had been searching high and low until she found a file with Michael's name on it she flicked through it quickly until she found what she needed, she found evidence that Robert had indeed had Michael wayland killed she was about to take a picture of it when something caught her eye.

She pulled the other file and opened it she couldnt believe what she was seeing! She needed to ring Alec now and warn him.

Robert was going to kill Magnus!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Actually finished writing the story (yay!!)
> 
> Will try and have all of it posted by tomorrow !!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> 💚


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jace thought he was going need some kind of an award sitting her and ignore Robert’s subtle digs at Alec when really all he wanted to do was punch him.

Robert was purposefully making digs at Alec because whilst Jace thought he was doing good at hiding his reactions, robert knew Jace to well.

♡♡♡

“Well that bath took longer than I anticipated” Magnus chuckled throwing on Alec’s sweatpants whilst normally he would never be caught dead in sweatpants he had bit of a wearing Alec clothes kink. 

“Who’s fault is that, you insisted on washing that part of me" Alec had thrown on a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants and was putting on his shoes ready to go get them some wine.

“Well I had to make sure you were thoroughly clean didnt I" Magnus sat down on the couch.

Alec rolled his eyes at him “ok ok you keep telling yourself that, right I’ll be back shortly, dont fall asleep” He placed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

♡♡♡♡

Maryse pulled her phone out and dialled Alec’s number 

♡♡♡♡

Alec had only been gone a few minutes before Magnus heard a knock on the door. He pulled his robe tighter and went to open the door.  
“Alexan...” Everything suddenly went black

♡♡♡

“Hey mo...”  
“Alec is Magnus with you"  
“No he’s at home I just popped.. “  
“Alec Magnus is in danger, robert is planning to have him killed!!”  
Alec suddenly came to a stop, hung up the phone before swerving the car around and speeding back towards home.   
“Come on, Come on please be safe” Alec was muttering to himself. He hoped Magnus was okay

♡♡♡♡

After Robert spent the last hour digging at Alec he had started on Magnus.

“THATS ENOUGH!” Jace had it he couldnt take it anymore “SHUT UP!! You have no right saying those things!! Your nothing but a homophobic selfish asshole!! I cant do this anymore... I hate you, I always have ever since I realised how you were treating Alec! Alec is ten times the man you'll ever be” Jace walked out.

Robert smiled to himself, whilst he didnt find out what Jace was exactly up to, he knew that Jace was playing him.

Once Jace was outside he text Maryse to tell her to leave the office as he had walked out on dinner and he was heading home.

Robert was walking back to his car when it hit him... Jace had been there because someone wanted him out of the way.

♡♡♡♡

Alec didnt even turn off the car he just jumped out and ran towards the building they lived in.

When he got to their floor he was stopped in his tracks, someone was leaving their apartment looking suspicious.

The guy took one look around and saw Alec standing at the end of the hall and started to bolt it, Alec ran after him but came to halt the door was left opened and Magnus was lying on the floor.

♡♡♡♡♡

Maryse rang Valentine “ I’ve got...” she heard a noise behind her and hung up the phone

“Well hello Maryse, what can I do you for you”

She was face to face with Robert

♡♡♡♡

“Maryse... Maryse, God damn it" Valentine hung up the phone and threw it on his desk  
“Steward I need a location of Maryse Lightwoods phone...NOW!” 

“ What’s wrong Val" Luke had come up next to him.

“I think Maryse is in danger" 

“Sir her last location was down town at 132...”

Both men looked at each and rushed towards the door they knew she was at Robert’s office.

Just as they reached the doors, the phones were going off and officers were rushing out.

“Underhill what’s going on"

“There’s been an attack at The loft down on....”

That address seemed familiar to Luke but who’s was it then it hit him.

“Val that’s Magnus’s and Alec’s place”

“Shit...I’ll go get Maryse and you go to theirs"

♡♡♡

Alec kept pressure on Magnus’s wounds begging him to wake up. 

♡♡♡♡

Valentine got to Robert’s building and he was about to take a look around when he heard a loud bang!! 

He rushed toward the noise but came to a halt And saw the unconscious body on the floor before looking up.

“ What?! I know how to protect myself” Maryse stood with a smirk on her face.  
Valentine took a sigh of relief.

♡♡♡♡

Alec stood watching as they loaded Magnus into the ambulance, when the paramedics arrived they had manage to find a pulse albeit a weak one but they told Alec they needed to get him into surgery.

“Alec.. ALEC” Alec shook himself out of it and looked at Luke. 

“Go with him, I’ll follow you there I need to call Val" 

Alec didnt say anything he didnt even know if he could if he had wanted to he just nodded at Luke and climbed in the ambulance.

Luke watched as the ambulance watched, he rang Valentine.

♡♡♡♡

“You go, I’ll come later after I clean up here”

“Valentine this is the proo..”

“Maryse let me worry about this, you need to go be with Alec, Magnus has been attacked"

“What?!...is he?” with robert coming in when   
she wasn’t expecting it and then him going to for her and Valentine had shown up she had forgotten all about Magnus.

“All I know is that he’s alive and been rushed to hospital and Alec went in the ambulance with him"

All Maryse could do was nod at him before rushing to go be with her son.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer.
> 
> I am in no way a medical professional so there for the medical information is probably not correct.

Chapter 25

Magnus had been rushed off to surgery the moment they had arrived.

Alec was waiting in the waiting room for news.

How could his dad do this to Magnus? What did he ever do to him that was worth this?  
If he lost Magnus now, he wouldnt survive it, he was his everything. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a noise at the end of the corridor, he looked up and saw his mom as soon as he reached her, he fell into her Arms and cried. 

♡♡♡

It had been a few hours, Magnus was still in surgery, Luke had arrived not long after Maryse with Magnus family In tow.

Alec immediately broke down as soon as Ella wrapped her arms around him, he couldnt stop apologising it was all his fault but Ella had simple just told him that she didnt blame him for anything and that her boy was a fighter and would come back to them.

Not longer after Valentine had arrived with Jace, clary, Izzy and Simon, Maryse had called them to let them know what happened.

Apparently Clary rang her dad who told them he would take them to the hospital as soon as he had finished up at the police station

Valentine told them that after searching Robert’s office that they had found evidence linking Robert to another murder.

Alec was just about to ask about the man had hired to go after Magnus when the doctor came out.

“ Magnus Bane family I presume? He’s stable, he received 4 stab wounds to the abdomen which we managed to stop the bleeding however it’s the knock to the head that is a concern, the MRI scan showed swelling around the brain, he’s in a medically induced coma so we can monitor the swelling”

Alec squeeze his mom hand

“When can we see him?” Ella asked

“Normally we wouldn’t allow you right now but one of you can go see him for 5 minutes”

“ You go Alec" 

“ your his mom it should be you"

“Nonsense your his fiancée” Ella knew she was lying but she had a feeling they wouldnt let him in just being Magnus’s boyfriend.

“Right well if you follow me Mr..” 

“lightwood"

“Mr lightwood I’ll take you to him"

Alec silently followed the doctor to Magnus room but came to an immediate standstill.  
Magnus was connected up to so many different machines, he looked unlike him

“I’ll get a nurse to come get you after 5 minutes” 

Alec nodded at the doctor and watched her disappear around the corner.

After a few seconds he opened the door and sat down next to Magnus and held his hand.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, please come back to me, we haven’t had any time! Please Magnus, I don’t think I can live without you"   
Alec placed his head on the hand he was holding and cried.

♡♡♡

Alec didnt remember the nurse coming and getting him and how he had ended up at his mom’s house but that was where he was, he couldnt go back to his and Magnus’s was a crime scene and frankly he didnt want to be Alone.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer.
> 
> I am in no way a medical professional so there for the medical information is probably not correct.

Chapter 26.

It had been 2 weeks since the accident and Alec hadn’t left Magnus’s side, 2 days ago they informed them that they would be taking Magnus out of the medically induced coma and it was now just a waiting game.

“Izzy said to tell you that she’s brushing up on her baking skills so she can bake you a cake when you get out, don’t worry Simon said he'll bin it when she was looking and buy you a shop brought one"

Alec looked around the room it was filled with Cards and flowers from various people. Even the kids at the centre had wrote all their names in a card for him. So many people loved Magnus if only Magnus would wake up so he could show him.

“Please Magnus, I need you to come back to me, I wanted to propose to you, I want you to be my husband” he rested his head on the side of Magnus’s bed when he felt his mom touch his shoulder

“Come on Alec you need to eat and get some sleep. Magnus doesn’t need to be worrying about you when he wakes up"

“I’m fine mom, I cant leave him, Mom why won’t he wake up!”

“ He will, Magnus is a fighter you know this, look 6 months ago he walked back into your life and basically refused to leave until he had you back. He will wake up soon you'll see. Come on Alec”

“ I said I’m fine mom" Alec didnt mean to snap at his mom.

“ Hey Mrs lightwood.. give me a minute with your son" 

“ He's all yours Will”

“Right come on Lightwood up you get!” 

“Just leave it Will I don’t want to eat, I don’t want to sleep, I just want Magnus!!” 

Will couldnt help but sigh he understood it if it had been Tessa or Jem he’d be the same.

“ Alec, look at me" Will pulled a seat up next to him

“ I sort of get it, you don’t want to leave him, I don’t either, he’s my brother but at the same time we will be no use to him if we don’t look after ourselves and you want to be there for him don’t you cause I know I do. Why don’t you come back to mine for an hour, Tessa will cook you something to eat, whilst you have a nice hot shower and half an hour and I’ll bring you right back” 

“You'll bring me right back after an hour..not a minute later"

“ I promise.. if it’s been any longer than an hour even a second you have my permission to drive my Mercedes and mess it up”

Alec nodded and stood up but not before leaning down and placing a kiss on Magnus head.

“Hey Mrs lightwood, Alec going to come to mine for an hour would you sit with Magnus until Ella arrives”

“Of course Will there isnt any where else I’d rather be" 

♡♡♡

Will took Alec back to his, where Tessa cooked him a hot meal whilst he had his shower, he felt like he had only drifted off when Will started shaking him.

“ is it time already?”

“ No lightwood but Magnus is awake"

♡♡♡♡

Will struggled to keep up with Alec but Alec’s didnt care, Magnus was awake and nothing was going to stop him.

“Is he okay" Alec asked Ella when he reached outside.

“Think so, doctors are just checking him over, he was a bit disorientated but was asking for you!”

Alec was about to reply when the doctor came out of the room.

“he’s all yours"

“ You go in love I was here when he woke up"

Alec took a deep breathe and walk into and sat down in his usual spot and took hold of Magnus’s hand.

“Hey Magnus, heard you were looking for me” 

Alec held his breath as Magnus slowly turned his head and opened his eyes


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It been a month since Magnus had woken up, once he had recovered enough Luke and Valentine had come to take his statement.

Alec had taken his hand and had refused to let go whilst Magnus had recounted what he could remember

Luke and Valentine reassured them that Robert would be going a way for a long time.

Robert had hired someone to kill Michael, as well as hiring someone to kill Magnus who had been caught 3 blocks from their apartment. The other murder was the only one Robert had actual personally saw to.

♡♡♡♡

“Home sweet home" Alec carried Magnus’s bags into Maryse house.

“well for now at least” 

Magnus didnt want to go back to theirs ever, when he thought about it, he would start to panic so for now they were staying with Maryse as her house had more space, whilst they waited for their new house to be ready.

“ do you want something to eat" Alec didnt quite know what to do, he knew he was hovering about but he was scared that if he left, Magnus would be gone.

“Not right now, I would love a bath though” Magnus just wanted to have a nice hot bath and snuggle with Alec in bed.

“ Of course baby” 

♡♡♡♡♡

Alec had helped Magnus into the bath when he went to leave Magnus grabbed his hand he didnt want Alec to leave so Alec pulled up the stool that was usually there and sat beside him.

Neither of them had said anything, they just enjoyed each others company.

After the bath Alec and Magnus climbed into bed and not long after both men had fallen asleep.

Maryse had just come back from seeing Jace and had come upstairs to check if either men wanted anything when she popped her head in to Alec’s room she saw both men fast asleep she was about to leave when Alec began stirring.

“Mom"

“Hey sweetheart, how is he?”

“Tired" Alec looked at Magnus before running his hands through his hair.

“Its going to take a while for him to get his strength back up.. do you want anything to eat?”

“Yeah but I...” Alec really didnt want to leave Magnus’s side

“ but you don’t want to leave him, that’s okay I’ll bring you a sandwich up, shall I bring anything up for Magnus?”

“Nah, I’ll make him something once he’s woken up" 

“Okay Alec"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Magnus and Alec had been at Maryse for the last month, Magnus was feeling a lot better, he still tired easy but he was recovering which is why he was insisting Alec go back to work.

“So you have everything you need?, you can ring me at any time if you need anything, Will has said I can leave at a moment’s notice” Alec knew he was over reacting.

“ Oh goodness sake Alexander! I have everything I need, mom is going to pop in with Tessa, I also have all your family's number, Jocelyn, Luke, Valentine’s, clary and Simon’s number and I promise to ring you if I need you plus your only going for this morning and will back at lunch" 

“ sorry, sorry it’s just..”

“ Hey Alexander I know but it’s time you went back to work those kids need you just as much as I do so go and I’ll see you at lunch" Magnus pulled Alec down for a kiss. 

“ ok ok I’m going, I love you!”

“Love you to" 

♡♡♡

“ so how is he?” Alec had just walked into the centre when Will had asked.

“He’s okay.. think he may want to kick me though as I’m worrying to much" 

“ I’d be the same, hell Tessa is only pregnant and I cant stop worrying about her" 

“ Hey Mr Lightwood, me and Amanda made Magnus some cakes”

Whilst the kids at the centre didn’t have much to do with Magnus they knew who he was.

“I’m sure he’ll love them, thank you”

♡♡♡

Alec had arrived home to find his mom and Magnus sitting on the sofa laughing  
“oh I remember this one, Alec was so jealous that his sister had a bag and play make up for her birthday and he didnt that he stole my handbag and rooted through my make up" Maryse was showing Magnus pictures of when Alec was little “I cant believe I never showed you these pictures”

“Mom! Really do you have to?” Alec felt his cheeks brighten 

“Oh Alexander! Don’t be embarrassed...you looked adorable in make up" Magnus giggled.

“ ok enough of that" Alec swiped the picture out of Magnus’s hand. “ you need rest Mr Bane”

“Okay spoil sport! Although I do admit I feel tired again"

“Come on then let’s go have a nap, I’m tired too”


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It had been 3 months since Magnus and Alec moved out of Maryse house and into their own.

They were suppose to be going over to Cat and Ragnor's tonight but Madzie had come down with a stomach bug.

So both men decided they would have a romantic meal for two tonight but what Magnus didnt know was Alec was going to propose to him tonight.

“Alexander I’m home..oh this place looks amazing" Magnus had been with Clary and Jace today whilst Magnus was comfortable staying home on his own now every so often he would get a wave on anxiety and didnt want to be left by himself 

Alec had decorated the place with rose petals and had lit candles.

“ I’m glad you like it, I’ve cooked your favourite steak and potatoes” 

Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss.

“There’s more time for that later, dinner is going to get cold” 

Alec led them over to the table.

♡♡♡

“Alexander that was amazing!” 

“ I’m glad you enjoyed it" 

Alec led them over to the sofa.

“ Magnus I love you... Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I know we had our ups and down, when I nearly lost you it nearly killed me” Magnus went to interrupt Alec “ no Magnus I need to say this “ all I could think about was all the things I never got to say, never got to do, I was going to do this before everything happened and I’ve been waiting for the right moment.. Magnus Bane will you do the honour of becoming my husband"

Alec was crying when he moved off the sofa and went down on one knee.

Magnus couldnt believe what was happening, he let out a small chuckle before climbing off the sofa and kneeling in front of Alec.

“Only if... Alexander Gideon Lightwood will you Marry me" Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had gone to collect with Clary today as he had planned on proposing to Alec tonight.

“Yes Magnus I’ll marry you"

“ well that’s good cause Alexander yes I’ll marry you”

Both men pulled each other in for a kiss.


	31. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've done it! I've written and posted my whole multi chapter fic!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 30 Epilogue 

1 year later!

Alec was watching his husband dance with all their friends and family, he could hardly believe that today he had officially became Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane 

The year leading up to it was quite busy Robert had been tried for the murders, the attempt on Magnus life and was sentenced to a life in prison. That had been quite a relief for both men knowing they were both safe from Robert.

Their niece had also been born, that had been pretty eventful, Alec had actually been the one who helped deliver her into the world, Tessa had been having light contractions all day but neither of her husbands could actually be there Jem had been with his mom as she had a routine hospital appointment and Will had an important meeting to try and get more funding for the centre so Alec volunteered to go sit with her and whilst he was there her Waters broke and the baby was on the way unfortunately it happened so quick that the Ambulance didnt even have time to get there before the baby was born. Tessa, Jem and Will decided their baby should be called Alexandra, Alexa for short after her heroic uncle who helped deliver her.

Turned out Luke and Maryse ended up in a relationship, apparently the man had been in love with Maryse for a very long time but stayed away because of Robert, both were a bit cautious about being in a relationship due to Jace and Clary but after the pair had been sat down by them and told them they supported them and there wasn’t actually anything wrong with it cause Luke wasn’t actually Clary’s biological uncle and Maryse had never actually adopted Jace they decided to give it ago.

Alec was interrupted from his thoughts 

“You ready to leave" Magnus sat down beside Alec  
“ Yeah of course Husband" 

Alec and Magnus had agreed they would leave their wedding early to go for there 2 day honeymoon they were only doing a short honeymoon because as of Tuesday both men would be starting a complete new adventure.. parenthood! 

They both had agreed they didnt want to wait until becoming parents so had immediately started the ball rolling on adoption and Tuesday was the day that little Max lightwood-Bane was joining their family. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, gave kudos it really means a lot.
> 
> Will be taking a little short break for now but I have a couple of one shots planned out one being a reyhil as I love them as a couple but definitely have more Malec planned as they are my favourite couple!


	32. AUTHOR NOTE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SORRY NOT A CHAPTER*

Before I start writing it, would anyone like a short chaptered Christmassy follow on story. It would sort of follow the epilogue in the sense that they will be married and little max would make an appearance.

If so feel free to drop some suggestions in the comments. I have a rough idea of what I want to happen but If theres anything specific you want to see let me know.

Thanks for reading


End file.
